Kai's First Christmas
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: Ray promises to make this year Kai's best christams ever. No matter what! Yes a Christmas fic in October, so sue me. Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max, maybe Tala/Bryan. Rating may go up soon cuz of demand of lemons. lmao.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, starting a new fic is always hard for me. Gosh where to start, where to start. Ok got it. I do not own Beyblade, only my ideas and OC's. Without further ado, read ahead!

"You've what!?" Max screamed out loudly at me almost breaking my eardrums. Even Tyson had stopped eating to stare at me. We were outside in the supposedly 'cold and freezing' park to train evasiveness. We may have beaten Brooklyn but that match showed me how much we still had left to learn. Right now we were currently on break at a picnic table.

"Kai, are you serious?" Tyson said putting down his fork.

"What's the big deal?"

"How can you not have celebrated Christmas before? It's a magical time of year for all!" Max said jumping up from the table.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. It's not even that serious." I said crossing my arms.

"You know now that I think about it, we haven't celebrated it as a team yet. We should totally do it this year!" Tyson said also jumping up.

"Actually that's a pretty good idea, Kai." Ray said from across the table.

"Come on Kai! Try not to be such a sourpuss." Tyson said looking at me.

"Yeah Kai, we never get to take a break! Just this once!" Max also pleaded next to him.

I looked at Ray to see what he thought to see he was right next to Tyson and Max with a pleading look on his face. "Please Kai?" they all said in unison.

"Hmm." I said looking at the ceiling, wondering if I should.

"Yes! That was totally a yes 'hn'!" Tyson said jumping up and down.

'Since when did they name my hn's?'

"I don't know Tyson it had more of a hnn to it than his standard hn." Max said putting a finger to his chin.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tyson said putting his hands behinds his head with a smile.

"I do to!" the blonde shouted back.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!

"No you don't. His yes 'hn' is like this. HN!"

"No its not that's his thinking 'hn.' It's more like hn!"

"You are so wrong Maxie." Tyson said smiling wider.

"You're just in denial." Max retorted back.

"Hn." Tyson said in a mocking tone.

Max giggled. "I'll show you!" he said before suddenly snatching Tyson's hat and running full speed outside.

Tyson smiled and chased after him tackling him into a snow mound. "Guys put a jacket on! You'll catch a cold!" Ray said running outside after them, leaving the door to the rest area wide open. I smirked when the two hit Ray with a snowball. The neko-jin smirked before making his own and hitting Tyson square in the face. The boy blinked into the snow while Max laughed at him. It wasn't long however before Max was also hit in the face. All three quickly made forts, with Tyson and Max teaming up on Ray. I took another sip of my hot chocolate. What the hell is Christmas anyways? Judging on the way the others reacted it's pretty big here. They really looked like they were having fun outside. Sometimes, just sometimes I wish I could be like them, unaffected by the memories of the Abbey. I blinked when Ray suddenly ran inside. "Kai! I need your help!" the neko-jin said dragging me outside and behind his snow fort. He quickly ducked down as a snowball came flying over the fort hitting me in the face. Of course I didn't feel it but I got angry anyways.

"Max!" I shouted standing up. Ray laughed and pulled me back down just as another snowball flew past my head.

"Kai, it's a game calm down. Look." He said taking my hands. He picked up some snow and molded it into a perfect round shape. He handed it to me and pointed at the other fort before making his own. I stood on my knees and launched the snowball directly at Tyson's head, missing by a hair. I got back down.

"I need another one." I said looking around. I was really getting into this.

"Make one." He said throwing another one with a smile.

"How?"

"You don't know how to make a snowball?" he asked me almost surprised.

"No."

"Ok, I'll show you." He said taking my hands again. This time I blushed slightly. I rarely let anyone make physical contact with me and it felt, well good almost.

I watched as he guided my hands into some snow and helped me sculpt a round ball. "Is it done?" I asked holding it up to my face.

"Yup. Try throwing it." He said smirking.

I stood on my knees again and threw it the same way I had thrown the first one. I was surprised however when it burst into snow in the air. I grunted as another snowball hit me on the side of my face. "What happened?" I asked.

He laughed again. "It will do that sometimes. It takes practice." He said making me another one. He handed it to me and I threw it again, this time hitting Max. I jumped up and screamed yes! Really loudly by the way. Four or five snowballs hit me in the face, coating it with snow. I sighed before getting back down.

"Um sorry." I said smirking slightly. I really hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It was enjoyable. We played for another hour before Tyson, Ray, and Max started sneezing. I definitely didn't want them to get colds so I announced it was time to head back.

"That was amazing!" Tyson said once we had started on the trail to get to his house.

"Yeah it was! I'm going to go pack!" Max said before running off quickly. Tyson ran after him leaving just Ray and I walking in the big snowy park.

"So where were you planning on going?" Ray said looking directly at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Um I didn't think about that." I said sweat dropping slightly. I actually didn't even approve of this little trip yet.

"What about a lodge or something like that?"

"I don't know where any lodges could be." I said with a sigh. Why couldn't we just stay home?  
"I've got it!" Ray said suddenly. "Have your bags packed by morning kay? We'll leave right after school tomorrow." he said suddenly running off. (yes they're in school) I watched him run down the street and turn the corner. There was something about that neko-jin. I just couldn't put my finger on it. He was always so cheerful. I wonder how that would feel. Don't think like that. I'm not checking him out or something. Ray's a friend, just a friend, and that's all we'll ever be. For now at least…

(Ray's POV: Next day)

I sighed before yawning. The stage was set and we were all ready to go. I had a lot of connections throughout the BBA before I had met Tyson. We were to be spending Christmas Break, which started tomorrow, at a ski lodge in Aspin. We would have our own 2 story lodge complete with everything we needed and more. Including a heated indoor swimming pool and Jacuzzi. I am officially excited. Man I can hardly imagine how I'm going to get through a whole day of school. I quickly grabbed some of my books for my first few periods before walking calmly to Max's locker which was a few feet away. He and Tyson seemed to be arguing. "Hey guys what's going on?" I asked standing next to the blue haired boy.

"Maxie won't tell me his locker combo!" Tyson complained.

"Well it is his locker." I said sweat dropping.

"Yeah but he put a few of my books in there because of that day when we had detention. All I'm doing is asking them to get them." He said crossing his arms.

"Max?" I said turning to the blonde who was currently blushing and fiddling with something in his hand.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" he said suddenly pulling me to the side.

"What's wrong? Why can't you just give him his books?"

"Well remember those pictures I had in my locker that Tyson had gave me from the reunion of the first day we met?" he said not looking me directly in the eye.

"The one that was just a picture of both of you in it?"

"Yeah, that and a bunch of others."

"So you have a bunch of pictures of Tyson in your locker and you don't want Tyson to see them then?"

"Y-yeah." He said blushing. I had known for awhile now that Max had feelings for the blue haired world champ. He told me everything and anything that had to do with his feelings so I always made sure to have an ear open in case he ever wanted to talk.

"Ok, I'll distract him, you get his books out." I said walking over to Tyson. I put an arm over his shoulder and turned him around. "So how've you been?" I said making small talk.

"Um, well now that you mention it pretty good. Max has been acting a little weird though."

"Weird as in how?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Weird as in he doesn't seem himself. I feel weird sometimes when I'm around him too. Do you think it's me?" He said blushing a little but clearly trying to hide it.

"No way! He probably just is excited about the trip is all." I said smiling.

"Here you go Tyson." Max said holding up Tyson's books. "I'm sorry about that."

Tyson smiled and took his books. "No problem Max. Come on let's get to first period before we have another detention."

"Right. See you later Ray!" Max said before sprinting off.

"Bye Ray!" Tyson said before running after the blonde. Those two are… weird. Seriously, I really think that they don't know how to show their emotions, especially Tyson. Other times they're just as hyper as always.

"Ray!" someone said suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw as Kai walked towards me, a tired expression on his face. "Ray did you figure out where were going?" he said leaning against a locker.

"Yeah. I've got everything set up, we should be leaving right after school." I said with a smile.

"Ok, good. A-…" Kai stopped midsentence and sighed. "Lets go somewhere less crowded." He said clearly talking about the mob of fan girls looking at him from across the corner.

"Where did you have in- Kai!!" Kai suddenly grabbed me by my shirt and jumped out of the window. I screamed but stopped when I saw that we weren't falling. He had landed on a tree and was holding me by the collar of my shirt. "You know we could have just went into the boy's bathroom." I said looking down from the view of the tree I was currently hanging on. I looked to my left to see a classroom full of kids in cooking. The window suddenly opened and Tyson and Max's heads popped out.

"Ray?" Tyson said looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah?" I said wondering what would happen if Kai had let go of me.

"What are you doing?" Max asked also giving me the same look.

"You know, just hanging out." I said smiling.

I heard Kai chuckle a little before he pulled me up so that I was sitting on a branch. "So you got everything set up right?" Kai said leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Yup." I said smiling a little.

"When are we leaving?" Tyson asked ignoring the teacher's calls to close the window.

"Right after school."

"How are we getting there?" Max asked while stirring a pot of something. Both had chef hats on and aprons smothered in flour.

"By plane of course." I said looking up at the sky. I started to laugh when the teacher suddenly came up behind both boys, grabbing them by their ears.

"That's detention for the both of you." She said wrinkling her nose. She then closed the window while I continued to laugh.

"Looks like we'll be leaving an hour after school." Kai said with a loud sigh. "I'll see you after school." He said before jumping down. He walked calmly into the school leaving me with a smile on my face. This was going to be a great trip. "Wait, how am I going to get down?" I said aloud looking around. Cats aren't very good in trees. "Oh crap. Kai!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks that ends chapter one of me brand new ficcie! I hope you enjoyed. Yes I know it probably sucked but that's because the first chapter is always the hardest for me to start. Trust me it will get A LOT better. Please review because, to be totally honest, that is the only reason I will update this story. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I gots two reviews! Decent enough for me to update before my deadline. Without further ado, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 2

"Ray?" Kai said as we stood next to the door of the airplane, midflight.

"Yes Kai?"

"Where did you get these 'free' tickets to Aspin?"

"I had Max take care of that for me." I said strapping on the large back pack.

"Max?" Kai said turning to the blonde who was currently trying to put on the large pack.

"Yes Kai?"

"How did you get these tickets?"

"I asked Tyson to get them for me." He said still figuring how to put on the book bag.

"Tyson, where did you get the tickets?" I asked looking out the window of the plane.

"I forgot." Tyson said with a smile. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That might explain these hard to strap on backpacks." Max said getting frustrated with the bag.

Tyson walked over to the blonde and kneeled down, helping him clip on all the straps, all the while making him blush. "Kai, are you scared or something?" Tyson asked as he stood up next to Max.

"Of course not. I'm more worried about our little kitten over here." He said gesturing to me.

"What are you talking about?" I said dis-attaching myself from the airplane seat.

"Nothing." He said strapping on his pack as well.

"So are you guys ready then?" the pilot said to us, putting a hand on the door.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"NO!"

"Well alrighty then!" he said before opening the large door to the plane. All we could see was the clouds underneath.

"Let's go!!!" Tyson shouted before jumping out of the airplane with Max right behind him. I watched as they fell a little, screaming like they were on the best rollercoaster ever, before releasing the parachute and floating down. I must have been watching them for awhile because before I knew it, they were calling me on my phone and saying they had made it and asking where Kai and I were. I gulped and looked down again.

"You know maybe your right Kai. We should just fly home and spend Christmas there. I'm pretty sure Tyson and Max would be fine." I said shivering.

"No way. This was your idea. Let's go." He said grabbing my wrist. I desperately tried to pull away but Kai had one heck of a grip on me and wouldn't let go. I screamed when he threw me off the plane before jumping off after me. It was then that I panicked and pulled the cord, releasing the parachute. It blew up before getting tangled in the side of the airplane. Unfortunately I had strapped it on wrong and I quickly slipped out of it, falling full speed towards the Earth. I screamed loudly shutting my eyes, not daring to open them for anything. It was then that I stopped falling. I looked at the ground and saw the tree's coming closer but a lot slower. I looked up to see Kai, who was holding me by collar. "You're such a crybaby Ray." Kai said with a small smirk as he maneuvered us through the sky.

"Shut up Kai." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

(Half an hour later.)

I kissed the ground as we landed, happy to finally be able to touch it, and not just look at it from a 20 foot high tree. I think I was on my 15th kiss when I finally looked up to see the weird looks I was getting from my teammates. "That is the last time I ever do that." I said standing back up.

"No really? I couldn't tell because of the way you were making out with the ground." Max said sarcastically. I blushed and everyone laughed as we started the five minute hike to our lodge. We made it there in about 2 minutes thanks to Tyson and I having to pee so badly. Both of us ran inside the large winter house quickly and almost peed our pants right there. It was gigantic! Seriously it didn't look so big on the outside but on the inside, it was amazing. It was a 3 bedroom and 3 bathroom place with a kitchen, entertainment area, and dining room. There was also plenty to do around it as well including skiing and other winter stuff. I could not believe we were going to be staying here for the week!

(Max's POV)

I laughed as Ray and Tyson ran off to find the bathroom in the gigantic house, neither having much luck. I let them run around for about 5 minutes before pointing right next to me, where a bathroom conveniently was sitting. Both sweat dropped before running full speed towards it. Ray got there first and slammed the door closed causing Tyson to smack his face hard on the door, and fall back down. Ray came back out about 3 minutes later and let Tyson in with a sigh. "Now that that's taken care of, what do you guys want to eat?" Ray said walking into the kitchen and inspecting the refrigerator. "Hamburgers!" I shouted instantly.

"Curry." Kai said from behind me.

"Curry it is!" Ray said with a smile.

"What!? No fair!" I shouted with a pout.

"Kai said it first Max, sorry."

"No he didn't! I did!"

"I'm pretty sure I heard only Kai's voice." He said putting a finger on his chin and pretending to think.

"You always hear Kai's voice." I said with a sly smirk. I watched as he blushed red before continuing to pull out ingredients. I was pretty sure Ray had a crush on our captain, even if he didn't know it or want to admit it. Either way, I was usually right in my guesses. Except for the times I was wrong.

"I do not! Care to help me with the cooking Max?" he said putting on an apron.

I laughed at the fact that he had tried to change the subject so fast. "I guess." I said walking over to him and washing my hands. Tyson then opened the door to the bathroom after washing his hands and came out with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Ray?" he said walking over to the neko-jin.

"Yeah, what's up Ty?" he said cutting some lettuce.

"Can I steal Max away from you for about 5 minutes?" he said not looking directly at him.

"Um, sure." He said with a small smile.

Tyson then smiled only the way he could. "Come on Max! There's something I've been dying to show you!" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me away and up the stairs. He led me down the hall and into one of the bedrooms, where our bags were already placed. He went into his bag and started throwing a few things around before finding his cell phone. He took it out and went to the door, looked around and shut it with a sigh. He then slid down the door slowly and took a deep breath before opening his phone.

"What's wrong Tys?" I said sitting down next to him.

He didn't respond for awhile but he suddenly looked up at me. "Have you ever kissed a girl Max?" he said looking down.

"Yeah." I lied, not looking him directly in the eye.

"How was it?" he asked looking at me.

"It was ok I guess." I said lying once again.

"Oh."

We sat there for awhile when I suddenly decided to find out what was going on. "Have you?" I asked, almost feeling my heart drop at the answer.

"Yeah. It happened before we left. Hilary."

"Oh." I said trying not to let my feelings show. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked once again having my heart drop.

"I guess. It didn't feel to right though." He said twisting his cell phone in his hands.

"How?"

"I don't know really." He said looking back up at me again. "There was something missing." He said scooting a bit closer to me. My heart started to pound as I felt my arm touch his.

"T-that's interesting." I said blushing deeply. His hand touched mine, lightly and I saw a barely visible blush on his face. I couldn't take it anymore. "I-I think Ray is calling me!" I said quickly before jumping up and running out the door. Once I had gotten halfway down the hall however I turned and went straight into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door before looking in the mirror. "Stupid Stupid Stupid!!" I shouted at myself. Why did I have to be born so shy!?

(Tyson's POV)

I am so stupid! God, why did I try to have a 'moment'? Dammit they never work! I walked to the bed and jumped down into it. I buried my head in the pillow. Man, I messed up. Seriously, I just managed to fuck up the entire trip in less than a day! Now things between us are gonna be so awkward! I mean its obvious Max has a thing for Mariah, but nooo! I had to go and try to make a move! Fuck. Dammit. Damn IT! DAMN IT!

"Tyson?" Max's voice suddenly said at the door. Oh fuck.

(Kai's POV)

"Kai, come here real quick." Ray said to me after he had put the pot on the stove.

I walked over and sat on the counter. "What's wrong?" I asked with a small yawn.

"I'm going to show you how to bake cookies." He said pulling out a tub of cookie dough. He smiled, showing glowing white teeth before opening the tub. "Do you know how?"

"No." I said hopping down from the counter.

"Ok. You get a spoon." He said grabbing two spoons from a drawer. "Then you take a scoop out, and put it on the tray." He said demonstrating.

"What's the point of this? Why don't we just eat it like that?"

"Because it tastes better this way."

I took the gob of cookie dough that was on the tray and popped it into my mouth. I chewed for a bit before spitting it back out. "That's horrible!" I said wiping my mouth.

He laughed before flicking me in the forehead. "That's because it's not done Mr. Hiwatari."

"Well when is it gonna be done then?" I asked looking at the tub.

"When you grow some patience." He said smirking again.

"Whatever." I said with a smirk. (1)

"Now, pay attention. You've got to do this exactly." He said getting out a star shaped figure thingy. (The kind you use to shape cookies.) I watched as flattened the cookie dough with his palm before pressing the figure thingy down firmly onto it. He took it off and it was a star shape.

"That's not that hard." I said crossing my arms.

"No one said it was. It's just time consuming." Ray said before preheating the oven. "Now get started so that we can get these done before dinner."

"Sure thing mom." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up 'Mr. Emo dude'." The boy said sarcastically. I was referred to as 'Mr. Emo dude' on more than one occasion by more than one person.

He walked away leaving me to my cookie baking. After I had finished about 3 stars, I saw Tyson suddenly come down the stairs. Probably trying to eat the cookie dough. I was surprised however when he washed his hands and silently grabbed another cookie shaper thingy, before joining me. "I didn't ask for your help." I said increasing my speed a little.

"I'm not offering it. I just need something to do." He said also increasing in speed.

"Well why are you down here then?"

"I… I have a question." He said slowing down.

"About?"

"Max." he said almost in a whisper.

"What about him? Do you like him or something?" I said sarcastically and with a smile, knowing he would get angry instantly. I looked at him weirdly though when he didn't respond. He just kept making the cookies, a small but noticeable blush on his face. "Do you like him or something?" I said a bit slower.

He nodded his head yes slowly and kept staring at the cookies he was preparing. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Why do people come to me with this junk? "Well I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me what to do." He said looking at me with determined eyes. "You seem to be good at that."

"What do you mean by that?" I said in mock irritation.

"That your bossy." He said with a small smile.

I smirked a bit before throwing a piece of cookie dough at his face. It hit him and dropped to the floor. He smiled as well before picking it up and combining it with another piece he then threw it at me, hitting me right in the cheek. I picked up the piece and combined it with an even bigger piece. I threw it at him but he ducked and it hit the wall, smearing what looked like flour on the wall. "Don't' think that's all my ammunition." I said holding up the tub of cookie dough.

He smirked before picking up the tray with star shaped cookies on it. "Don't think I'm without ammo either. He suddenly picked up a star shaped cookie and threw it at me. I moved my head to the side and it smacked against the wall. He threw the rest of the cookie dough at me, missing each time. He reached for another cookie but gasped when he noticed he was out. I smiled evilly and took out a giant ball of dough.

"You're so dead."

(Max's POV)

I stared at myself in the mirror after practicing what I was about to say about 30 times. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I headed straight down the hall and knocked on the door that Tyson and I were to share. "Tyson?" I said hoping he wouldn't be to angry or sad to talk to me. I didn't hear a response and knocked again. There was again no response. I opened the door slowly to find the boy gone. The window was open and it looked like he had left to go downstairs or something just a minute ago. I closed the door to the window wondering why anyone would want to have it open in the freezing cold. The snow was only about 2 inches in front of the lodge but it was still terribly cold outside. I looked around the room one more time before exiting the room with a sigh. I headed downstairs when Tyson suddenly ran past me almost knocking me down. I watched him run and turn the corner, running into the training area towards the back of the lodge. You couldn't really tell there was a training area looking at it, but I found out while Tyson and Ray were off looking for bathrooms. It was pretty big actually. Half was set up with obstacles built to help with beyblade maneuverability. The other half was a small heated pool and Jacuzzi to relax or practice endurance. Kai suddenly ran right past me with a bunch of cookie dough in his hand. I followed them and watched as Tyson screamed just before Kai hit him in the leg with a bunch of dough causing him to fall into the pool. I ran quickly to the side of the pool where Kai was standing, a triumphant smile on his face. Tyson resurfaced, spitting out water at Kai.

"You're such a bastard Kai!" Tyson shouted while laughing and swimming backwards a little. It was then that he saw me and his smile faded. "Oh hey Max." he said lowly, swimming silently to the edge of the pool. He got out and took off most of his clothes except for his boxers and hat before grabbing a towel off of the nearby rack. I blushed and couldn't help but try to memorize every detail of this dripping wet and almost naked Tyson.

"Tyson!" Ray's voice suddenly sounded from the kitchen. The boy sighed before running off.

(Ray's POV)

Tyson ran into the kitchen, wet and half naked and I simply sighed. I didn't even want to know. "What happened here?" I asked gesturing to the wall behind me.

"Heh heh. About that. You see Kai-"

"You know what never mind." I said with a small smile. Kai and Max walked in soon after and that's when I remembered the plans I had for today. "Tyson you need to put some clothes on and clean up this mess. No buts. Max, Kai, there's a parade in town. Did you want to come see it with me?"

"Hn." Kai said approvingly. I looked at Max who looked deep in thought.

"Sure." He said smiling.

"Ok, great. Sorry Tyson you have to sit this one out." I said smiling a little at the boy.

He smirked and put his hands behind his head. "I didn't want to go anyways." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry there will be another in town tomorrow." I said reading his mind.

"Awesome! I mean, I don't care." He said before walking upstairs with a stubborn look on his face. I giggled a little at his face.

I grabbed my coat and opened the door. Kai, Max, and I stepped out before starting the short walk to town…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Review review and review. I need reviews to keep writing. In the next chapter Kai and Ray have a 'date' at a Christmas parade, and Tyson is home alone suffering. Or is he? Tune into the next chapter to find out.

P.S: The more reviews I get the faster I update. Seriously. If I get three or more reviews I swear to you I will update on the same or next day of the third review. Try me! :-o

P.S.S: For all of you into the mood of Christmas fics, or Tys/Max fans, check out my other new fic: "Christmas Feelings." It's Tyson and Max and is more moody than humorous. More of a serious fic. If that's your cup of tea than view my page and read and review. Oh wait. R&R. :-)))

P.S.S.S: If you are a member of (if you're not then hurry up and make an account! .)then join my community!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got more reviews!!! Sorry for the long update but it took me awhile to get the concept and stuff down sooo yeah. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 3

"Come on Max don't fall behind." I said as I noticed the blonde kept looking back.

"S-sorry Ray." He said running up to my side.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked putting an arm around his shoulder.

"N-no everything's fine." He said looking down.

"Oh ok." I said smiling again. I was really excited. We were going to one of the three day holiday festival which was only a short walk from our private house. There would be food, prizes, mistletoe, lights, mistletoe, a fake Santa Claus, mistletoe, and a whole bunch more! They've even got mistletoe! (A/N: In case you were wondering, mistletoe is the little green leaf that if two people stand under, by rules, makes them kiss. No matter who!)

"Ray, where is this Crissmass thing located?" Kai asked as we neared a brightly lit town.

"It's right there in the middle of the town. Can't you tell by all the lights?" I answered pointing.

"Oh so that's what that is. I thought people were burning things with different colored fire." He said yawning afterwards.

I sweat dropped. "How can you even think about that?"

"Ray, are we almost there?" Max asked behind me.

"Yeah don't you see the lights in front of us?"

"Oh so that's what that is. I thought those were brightly decorated houses." Max said putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh Max, that's exactly what it is." I replied turning my head around to look at him weirdly.

"Oh. Yeah, I was just playing." He said half heartedly.

"Uh huh." I was really getting suspicious now. Maybe I should have let the navy haired knucklehead tag along. "Do you want me to call Tyson?" I said as we got even closer to the fake Christmas Town.

He perked up and his face lit up in a smile. "YES!" he practically screamed in my ear.

I took out my phone and noticed Kai was looking at me weirdly. "What? They complete each other." I said laughing a little. Kai smirked and I saw Max blush and slip behind us a little. I pressed the call button and waited patiently for Tyson to pick up. After the third call I was starting to get frustrated. What the hell could he be doing?

(Back with Tyson)

(The Song is called Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seger; it's the song on the guitar hero commercial when the girl slides across the floor in just a dress shirt on and socks. Just look it up on YouTube because that's exactly what Tyson is doing)

Tyson slid across the floor. He only had a white dress shirt, some white boxers, and white tube socks. A guitar hero guitar was slung around his shoulder. He held his pose, head looking down and arms and legs spread wide. He suddenly kicked his foot high in the air before spinning around. "JUST TAKE THOSE OLD RECORDS OFF THE SHELF!" The TV roared as Tyson jumped into the air singing along. "I CAN'T LISTEN TO THEM BY MYSELF! TODAY'S MUSIC AINT' GOT THE SAME SOUL!" Tyson stood on the table swinging his hair wildly before jumping off backwards onto the couch. "I LIKE THAT OLD TIMER ROCK AND ROLL!!!!"

(Back with Ray)

"Hmm he's not picking up. He must be too busy cleaning the kitchen." I said snapping my phone shut and putting it in pocket. Max sighed and continued trudging along with us. We finally reached the town and we all stared in amazement at the beauty. It was about 7 o'clock and so it was dark out, making the lights that illuminated the streets as bright as stars. Everywhere you looked people walked with shopping bags, bundled up in winter coats and hats; stores hung bright signs in front of their shops displaying all they had to offer. The streets themselves were an older style of brick and were filled by many of the people who were walking together enjoying the beautiful night. The light snow falling from the sky just added to the beauty.

"This is amazing." I heard Kai say under his breath.

"This is just a part of Christmas." I said smiling widely. "What do you think Max?" I said turning around to look at the blonde.

He was still looking at his feet and I sighed. "It's great Ray. Everything looks fun."

"Come on Max; let's go see some of the town." I said grabbing him by the gloves on his hand.

We started walking and I had to practically force Max to move. He was like a little kid who didn't want to go into the perfume section of a store. "Ray my head hurts." Max said pretending to hold his head.

"Max you're such a faker." Kai said laughing under his breath.

Max stuck his tongue out at him and looked back at me. "Max you're not getting out of this now come on." I said dragging him through the streets. He pouted and tried to keep his feet on the ground so that I was constantly trying to pull him. "Max, come on!" I shouted pulling him harder.

"I don't wanna." He said pouting again.

"Stop acting like a kid and come on." I said pulling harder.

"I'm not acting Ray. I don't wanna be here." He said sincerely.

I sighed. "Why did you say that you wanted to go then?" I asked stopping on the sidewalk.

"Ray just let him go. It's obvious he just wants to be with Tyson." Kai said smiling.

Max turned as red as the lights above his head and I smiled, realizing I hadn't figured that out. "Fine. Just follow the trail and you'll be home in no time."

"Thank you thank you so much! I love you Ray!" he said before speeding off through the crowd, knocking a number of people over at the same time.

I sighed and Kai suddenly wound his arm around mine. "Come on Ray. I want to learn more about Crissmiss." He said smiling at me.

I blushed and nodded. "Ok, come on. I'll show you what people usually eat around Christmas." I said pulling him by his arm. He stopped me and put his gloved hand over mine.

"This way it will be more comfortable." He said smiling and giving my hand a light squeeze. I smiled before leading him into a nicely decorated building.

(Tyson's POV)

I sighed and moved the cursor down trying to decide the next song I would play when I heard the all too familiar sound of the door bell ring. I quickly turned off the game and hid the guitar underneath the couch. I dashed into the kitchen and put a wet rag on the table so that it looked like I had been cleaning up. I ran back to the door and opened it. "You guys are home early." I said smiling.

"Yeah my head was hurting." Max said smiling a little. My eyes widened and I looked at the boy in shock. Oh man this was going to be soooo awkward. It wasn't a full two hours ago that I had tried to kiss him! And he ran! God this was going to be the worst night ever! I put my hands into my hair and clenched my eyes shut. Why me!? Oh crap. Max is still here. I took a finger off of one of my eyes and saw him staring at me.

"Um, my head was hurting too." I said blushing quickly. "Come on in. You look cold." I said letting him walk in. He took off his coat and boots before running upstairs quickly into our room without a word.

"Oh man I totally blew our friendship!" I said to myself burying my hands in my hair again. "I officially suck." I said before closing the door and going to sit down on the couch. I didn't bother turning the TV on and just looked up at the ceiling. I can't believe I blew it.

(Ray's POV)

I opened the door and an aroma of delicious smelling cookies suddenly blew into my face. I smiled and pulled Kai in grinning as I saw him looking around. "What is all this?" he asked picking up a star shaped cookie.

The woman behind the counter slapped his hand with a rolling pin quickly. "Don't touch!"

Kai shook his hand trying to get feeling in it before scowling. I stepped in front of him quickly. "He's just ummm new to all the surroundings." I said smiling.

"Well whatever he's used to keep his filthy hands off of my cookies!" she said shaking a bony finger at me. I sweat dropped.

"Come on Ray lets go somewhere more decent." Kai said putting emphasis on decent.

I nodded before following him out of the store. "Ok sorry about that. Usually people are a lot more into the Christmas spirit around here." I said as we walked down the street. I put my hands into my pockets and tucked my head further into my coat.

"Cold?" Kai said making me look up.

"Uh yeah just a little. I'm not really used to this kind of weather."

"Let's go somewhere warmer. It's getting kind of boring here anyways."

"Alright." I said before scanning the sidewalk looking for inviting stores. I didn't see any and sighed. "I don't see anything."

"What about that place?" Kai said pointing to a brightly lit up building that resembled a fun house.

"Um sure." I said as we started to walk towards it. Once we had gotten close to the door there was a sign that read 'Christmas Play and other activities' in bold letters on a sign near the door. "This is perfect! Come on Kai!" I said before rushing in through the front door. We stepped inside and were immediately surrounded by nice warm air. We walked further in and I gasped seeing how decorated it was. It was a straight hall that went straight down until you were faced with double doors. We walked down the hall slowly and I couldn't have been any more excited. The walls were decorated with Christmas figures such as Santa Claus, Scrooge, the elves, Mrs. Santa Claus, Rudolf the red nosed reindeer and more. Around the portraits were pictures of the play which were surrounded by colorful lights that lit up the brown wood hall beautifully.

"Who are all these freaks on the walls?" Kai said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Those 'freaks' just happen to be some of Christmas' greatest story characters." I said running up to a picture of Scrooge. "This guy right here was terribly greedy and then three ghosts came and said that if he didn't stop he would be lonely forever!" I said getting even more excited. I then ran up to another picture of a bunch of elves building toys. "These guys right here make all the toys that are brought to many kids by reindeer each year!"

"Wait. Deer bring kids presents?" Kai said sounding confused.

I smiled before running to a picture of the reindeer around the sleigh. "Uh uh. These guys help Santa Claus bring toys to children every year!"

"Ok. So this chick right here drives down the street every year with reindeer in her car to hand out presents to random kids?" Kai said pointing to a picture of Mrs. Claus.

"No! That's just his wife." I then ran up to the biggest picture in the hallway which was hanging over the double doors. "This is Santa Claus." I said smiling.

Kai walked up to the picture and just looked at it with an eyebrow raised. He then looked at me. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope! That's him!"

"Ok so let me get this straight. This fat ass drives down the street with reindeer in his car and with his wife handing out presents to kids that he has other kid like creatures slaving over to make every year and it's celebrated as a holiday?"

I sweat dropped. "Let me explain."

(Tyson's POV)

I sighed and closed the refrigerator with a carton of eggnog in my hand. I walked over to the couch and lie down on my back. I switched on the TV before opening up the carton and taking a chug of eggnog. Max hadn't said anything else to me once he had arrived. He just went straight upstairs and started playing a video game. I asked if he wanted me to join and he said 'one player only'. After that I sighed and came back down here. Now yes 'one player only' isn't a no in capital letters but whenever we played a game Max and I always took turns no matter what. So hearing that just was like a giant smack in the face. Anyways I decided that eggnog would be the only thing that could help me right now. I gulped down some more not really caring as the white liquid fell down my chest. I flipped through the channels for the next ten minutes not really finding anything interesting. By this time I had run out of eggnog as a lot of it was dripping down my chest and stomach and onto the couch. Once again I really didn't care. Have you ever tried drinking something out of a carton while lying down on a couch? It's really hard and I suggest you try it before you talk about me.

(Max's POV)

I jumped and fell into the spikes causing a loud scream to echo from the TV. Again. I couldn't help it but I just kept jumping into the spikes again and again and again and…. Again. I really didn't want to brush Tyson off like that but I really didn't know what else to do. I really don't even know why I came home in the first place if the only thing I would be doing is playing a video game upstairs by myself. I even told Tyson that he couldn't play with me! He probably feels pretty bad when it's really my fault for ignoring him like this. I got up and turned the game off. I was going to apologize even if it killed me. I walked down the hall with my heart pounding like a ton of bricks. Wait, what? Anyways I got closer and could clearly see Tyson sprawled out on the couch. He had the remote in one hand and his other hand was lying on the floor. He looked bored. Almost exhausted. Did I mention he was only in his boxers? Yeah. Big note. He's not making this easy. I got closer to the stairs and could now see some white liquid dripping off of him. It looked so hot I felt my cheeks flush right there. Wait a minute. Is that? Oh god. I tried to get closer only to have missed the first step of the stairs. I sweat dropped in the second I was in the air and suddenly fell down the stairs managing to hit every single step on the way down.

(Ray's POV)

"Ok so this Santa guy 'flies' around in a magical cart breaking and entering into kids home and bribing small children with toys in exchange for cookies that he has other kid like creatures making at this giant warehouse?"

I sweat dropped yet again. "Let's just go inside." I said opening the double doors. We walked through another set of double doors before we finally entered the auditorium. It was gigantic and apparently had already started. "Come on Kai! We need to find a seat!" I said pulling him down an aisle. We looked around for about 5 minutes before we found on seat open.

"Ray why don't we just share that one? You can sit on my lap if you like." Kai said in his usual tone. For that reason I envy Kai. Anyone who had just said that sentence would have at least blushed a little bit. But nope, Kai said it without blinking and he meant it too.

I nodded, grateful that he could see how red my face was. He sat down first and then looked at me weirdly. "Kai I don't know maybe I can just stand-"

He suddenly yanked by my arm and sat me down on his lap. "You dragged me here and plus I want to know more about Knishmas." I sighed before positioning myself so that I was in the middle of Kai's legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back so that my back was against his chest. I looked up at him. "I couldn't see." He said simply.

"Sorry." I blushed before trying to focus on the play. Everything was happening way to fast. After about half an hour I felt my head fall back against Kai's chest. I was really tired and this play was really boring.

"Comfy?" I heard Kai say in an amused tone.

I smirked. "Mnhm." I said before closing my eyes.

* * *

Well well well well well well welllll???? Yeah a little longer. A little more fluff. But hey who's complaining? I'm thinking about maybe a lemon or some lime in future chapters so tell me what you think. Should it just stay the same? It's up to the reviewers. Please R&R and stuff like that and I'll see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, short chapter please don't kill me. I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner so thank you to all my reviewers for being patient. This isn't really a chapter though it's more like a filler to what happened that night cuz I sort of cut that out. Tomorrow I will post the real thing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and gasped seeing the back of someone rise and fall right next to me. I almost immediately grinned and wrapped my arms around the body. "Kai. It was so nice of you to- Max?"

"Uhhh. Morning Ray. Any reason you're-"

"No just, um, dreaming. Yeah. Why are you in my bed anyways?" I asked letting go of the blonde and sitting up.

Max looked around before scratching his head. "I don't know. I don't remember falling asleep here. Actually all I remember is falling down the stairs." His eyes suddenly widened and he looked down and held his knees. "And Tyson." He whispered lowly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. What about you and Kai? How was your date?"

I lit up like a red Christmas light. "I-it wasn't a date! We just walked around and stuff." I said quickly.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said smiling. "So was it cold when you walked home?"

"To be honest I don't remember that part either. I fell asleep on Kai at the theater."

"Yeah and I'm sure it wasn't a date." He said grinning.

"Shut up it was not. You want breakfast?" I said before standing up and stretching. Kai, I saw was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah. My head is killing me though. Maybe it has something to do with how I got up here."

"It's possible. Maybe it was when you fell."

"Yeah it probably was." Max said before getting up.

(What really went down.)

Tyson looked over to the door seeing someone unlock it. He wasn't surprised though when Kai walked in yawning. He stepped into the blue light of the giant TV. Both he and Tyson looked at each other for a minute. Kai had Ray slung on his shoulder and had a peppermint stick in his mouth. Tyson was sitting on the couch with his feet up only in his boxers, dress shirt, and socks. "Hey." Each said in a dull tone. Tyson continued to watch TV as Kai walked upstairs, stepping over the unconscious blonde at the bottom. He put the neko-jin in bed and under the covers before walking back downstairs and sitting next to Tyson on the couch.

"So rough night eh?" Tyson said taking the peppermint stick from Kai and putting the bottom half in his mouth.

Kai broke the half he had sucked on off and put it back in his mouth. "No. He fell asleep on me."

Tyson laughed before taking the candy out of his mouth and pointing to Max. "That one fell down the stairs." He said simply.

"So you left him there?"

"Mnhm." He said putting the candy back in his mouth.

"Any reason why?" Kai said grabbing the remote and flipping to another channel.

"Nope. I fucked up our friendship and now he doesn't even try to talk to me." Tyson said snatching back the remote from Kai.

"Interesting. Well we can't just let him stay there all night." Kai said pointing to something and then snatching the remote.

"Yeah I guess." Tyson said before tapping Kai on the opposite shoulder and then grabbing the remote back.

"Come on. Come help me take him upstairs." Kai said standing.

Tyson snickered. "Heh heh. Cum."

"Oh grow up." Kai said before grabbing Max by his feet.

Tyson grabbed his arms and they picked him up slowly before walking upstairs. "Let's put him in your room." Tyson said pushing forward.

"No way. That's too many people." Kai said pushing backwards causing Max to hit the wall.

"Well I'm not having him!" Tyson said pushing forward again causing Max to again smack the wall.

"You know what I'm not even gonna argue." Kai said pulling forward. They positioned themselves so that they could go through the door and slowly backed into the room with Tyson in the front. "Careful. Careful. Careful. I said careful!" Kai said as Tyson tripped backward which made Max hit his head on the ground.

"My bad! Who the hell keeps a toy truck on the floor anyways!?" Tyson whispered loudly while kicking it to the side.

"It probably belonged to the owners. Now hurry up and pick him up!" Kai whispered just as loud. Tyson scowled before picking him up again and backing up. Surprisingly he was still asleep. They stood at the end of the bed and Kai moved to put him next to him.

"Wait. Let's throw him in."

"What?"

"Come on it will be fun!"

"Fine."

"You gave in quite easily." Tyson said smirking.

"Don't push it. On three. 1. 2. 3!" Tyson let go while Kai held onto Max's legs causing him to swing the poor blonde into the wall and land next to Ray.

"You said on 3!" Tyson whispered loudly.

"Everybody knows its 1, 2, and 3, go!"

"Not when you say on 3!"

"Well-" Both stopped when they saw Max sit up in bed rubbing his eyes and holding his head. (Don't worry Maxie isn't hurt. I would never let that happen! ;-))

"Tyson? Is that you?"

"Shit! I'm out of here!" Tyson said before sprinting out of the room with Kai right behind him. Max shrugged his shoulders before going back to sleep not even feeling the headache he now had acquired.

(End flashback: Back with Ray.)

I walked to the side of the stairs and looked down. Max stood next to me and smiled. "They look so adorable like that don't they?" Max said causing me to blush. Tyson was sprawled out on one couch with one arm and leg hanging off of it in only boxers. His hat was gone and the thing he used to tie his hair was gone also. Kai was next to him on another couch and had his hands behind his head so that you couldn't see his face from this angle. He was also fully clothed.

"Y-yeah I guess." I said still staring at Kai.

"Just admit you like him." Max whispered more to himself than me. I heard him anyways though.

"I don't." I said crossing my arms and walking down the stairs. "He's totally not my type."

* * *

Yeah I know its short but I'm going to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I got like 2 new reviewers but I didn't check my mail until yesterday night. And you all know my motto. The more reviews the faster the update so I was so mad at myself for not having checked it sooner. So yeah I'm gonna do a double hitter. One today and one tomorrow. Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm sorry this didn't come sooner! Please review though and tell me what you thought of it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't kill me! I'm so sorry! Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so glad you guys have stuck with this story and allowed me to go so far with it. Sorry about the short last chapter. I was about half way done with this one and didn't want to skip until next morning so I decided to expand on what happened that night. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

Chapter 5

"Guys wake up breakfast is ready!" Ray shouted loudly causing me to crack an eye open. I opened both eyes and sighed, smelling the wonderful aroma of cooking that could only belong to Rei Kon. I sat up and yawned pretty loudly causing a few weird looks from Ray and Max.

"What?" I said stretching.

"You usually never sleep in is all." Ray said smiling.

"It was a long night. Seems like you got a lot more sleep Mr. Sleepyhead." I said smirking.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about falling asleep on you like that." He said blushing a little. "Do you want coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Why would I want to drink hot melted chocolate?"

Ray and Max looked at each other before laughing. I raised an eyebrow and looked at both of them. Did I miss something? "I'll make you some. It's not like you think it is." Max said smiling.

I looked over at the couch to see Tyson still knocked out. Looks like I didn't wake up too late. Waking up behind Tyson is just shameful. I stood up before yawning again. "What are we doing today?" I asked almost regretting it.

"We're going snowmobil… ing. Um, we're riding snowmobiles. You know what those are right?"

"Ray I was born in Russia. It's like the only way to get around."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot."

"Well sounds like some fun I guess."

I sighed before falling back on the couch. I really didn't feel like waking up today. I sat there for awhile until something started to move underneath me. I looked down and smiled. "K-Kai get off of me!" Tyson shouted at me.

"Oh sorry." I said with a smirk before getting up and moving to sit on another couch.

"Tyson are you hungry as well?" Ray said trying not to laugh.

"No, I think I'm going to skip breakfast this morning." He said looking down. I stared at Tyson, Ray gasped and I heard Max drop a mug causing it to break on the ground.

"Sk-skip breakfast?" Ray shouted wide-eyed.

"Yeah what's so wrong with that?"

"You never skip breakfast!" Ray yelled back.

"Well I'm not hungry this morning sooo, I guess I'll just go take my shower now or something." The bluenette said lowly. He walked upstairs yawning before disappearing in his room.

"He seems kind of bummed out to me." Ray said watching him leave.

"What gave you your first clue?" I said in a really sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. Wonder what's wrong with him though. Maybe he's mad that he couldn't come with us last night. I do feel kind of bad for not letting him come now that I think about it."

I looked at the neko-jin who was looking down and then at Max. He was sweeping up the cup he had dropped and didn't look to happy about something. Either way there was a tension between the three of us that normally was never there. "Ray, I'm not hungry either. I'm going to go watch TV in your room." Max said not making direct eye contact.

"Um ok. But why don't you watch it in your…. Room." Max was already gone and had disappeared into my and Ray's room. He sighed before looking hopefully at me. "Are you going to disappear too?"

I smirked. "Naa. Tyson and Max don't know what their missing. What's to eat?"

"Santa Claus Pancakes."

"I'll pass."

"What!?"

"I'm kidding." I said hiding my smile.

"Oh. Don't do that."

(After Breakfast)

"They've been upstairs all day now." Ray said making me look up from my hot chocolate.

"Yeah so? If you ask me it's more of a relief. No more noise."

"I guess. But I wanted to watch this with everyone." Ray said holding up a boxed case.

"What is that?"

"It's a Christmas movie. It's called Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer. It's been one of my favorites since I learned about this holiday."

"What's it about?"

"Do you want to watch it with me?" Ray said blushing.

"Um sure. Why is your face turning red?"

"U-um. No reason." He said quickly before running to put the movie in. He sat back down next to me, holding his knees.

"So what's this mov-"

"Shhhhh. It's starting!"

(Ray's POV. Ten Minutes later)

"So wait the reindeer has a red light bulb for a nose?" Kai said trying to observe every aspect of the movie.

"No. Well sorta. It's just a red nose."

"But it lights up. I don't think it's normal for a nose to light up. Are you sure it's not a disease?"

"Kai this is a children's movie. I doubt it's a disease."

"Yeah but he wonders why everybody makes fun of him. It could be some form of reindeer disease that causes you nose to turn red."

"Why would it be a disease?"

"Well maybe he's in heat. And the other reindeer's don't want to play with him because he might try to hump them or something."

I sweat dropped. "Kai your missing the point of this entire movie. The main thing is that he leads Santa's sleigh at night.

"Ok but why is it that this one night everything is foggy and all of a sudden he needs this little light bulb to help him fly through the sky? How is it that the entire sky is foggy all around the world? Plus wouldn't a light in the sky cause attention? I thought he was supposed to be secret."

"……" I sighed before smiling. He was like a little kid that asked way too many questions. I didn't really know how to respond so I just stuffed a convenient cookie into his mouth. "I don't know, just watch. I like this part."

Kai smiled before chewing the cookie and scooting closer to me. "What's this?" he said holding up a green leaf. My face went instantly red.

"W-Where did you get that?"

"It was part of the decorations on this table." He said pointing to where he got it.

"It's called mistletoe. If two people stand under it than its tradition that they kiss." I said turning my face the other way so that he wouldn't see how red it was. I gasped when Kai suddenly pulled my chin towards him and he kissed me very lightly on my lips. My eyes flew open and to tell the truth, I really didn't believe what was happening. His lips were so delicately soft that I couldn't believe they belonged to this person who was raised in a place as rough as the abbey. He pulled away before raising an eyebrow.

"Like that?"

I was speechless and my eyes were still wide open. "Y-yeah. L-like that." I said blushing even harder than I thought possible. The doorbell suddenly rang causing me to jump. I could not believe that had happened.

(Tyson's POV)

I sighed and stepped out of the shower shivering like a small kitten. Nothing like a cold shower to make you feel like crap. I wrapped a towel around my waist and quickly got dressed in my room, not really surprised that Max wasn't in here. I put on a yellow turtleneck and all blue pants. I didn't even bother putting my hair in a ponytail or getting my hat. Way to much work. After, I walked to the banister and looked down with a bored expression. It looked like everyone was watching a movie. Bored and with nothing better to do I walked down the hall into Kai and Ray's room since I didn't see Max downstairs. I had made up my mind to at least apologize to him for what I did. I couldn't keep on living like this. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Low and behold there was the blonde playing a video game in Ray's bed. It looked like Ray's DS. I walked over to the bed and sat down slowly. He didn't say anything or even acknowledge that I was there and my heart clenched. "Max. I'm sorry for what happened." I said lowly and looking directly at the floor. I heard him pause the game and he sat up.

"It's ok." He said before going back to the game with a frantic look on his face.

I sat there for awhile looking at him before speaking up again. "Max, really, please if your angry can you at least tell me that much?"

"I'm not angry Tyson, I said its ok." He said still focusing on the game.

I couldn't believe he was using the game as a diversion. "Look I came in here to apologize so that we could be friends again. Can't you even look at me!?"He paused the game yet didn't respond. He looked straight down into the bed. I stood up with my fists clenched. "Is it that much of a shock to you that I feel that way about you?" I asked lowly. He didn't respond again. "If that's the way you feel I don't even know why we became friends." I said making my way towards the door. I put my hand on the knob before turning around again. His head was down and he was holding his knees. "Max I love you. I know that now. I know that you don't feel the same way but I at least hoped we could have been friends. Or that you wouldn't have shunned me like this." I said lowly. I was about to turn the knob when I heard him speak up.

"Tyson wait I-" the door to the room suddenly flew open knocking me to the ground. I looked up and my eyes widened.

Hilary's unmistakable smile loomed down on me. "Hi-Hilary!? What are you doing here!?" I said all at once.

She smiled. "I came to see you silly! Mao was on her way here and invited me to come along."

"Wait Mao's here too!?" I said just thinking of the voice that drives me crazy like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Yup!" She then looked at Max and then back at me. "Did I interrupt something?" she said with a questioning look.

I stood up and looked at Max who was looking back down at the floor. "No, I was just leaving. Come on Hil." I said before slipping her hand into mines and walking out the door.

(Ray's POV)

I opened the door and my currently smiling face twisted into one of agony and despair. "NOOO!!!!!" I shouted inside my head. Kai walked up behind me. "Who's here? Oh no."

"Hey guys!!!" Mao and Hilary said at the exact same time.

"How did you find out where I was hiding, err I mean vacationing?" I asked quickly.

"That's easy. Daichi told me." Mao said smiling. Daiiiiccccchhhhiiiiiiiiii. That sell out.

"Oh well go home." Kai said slamming the door and walking away.

"Kai!" I opened the door and being the way to nice neko-jin that I was, let them in.

"You guys are supposed to be staying here aren't you?" I said hoping I was going to be wrong.

"No way!" HALLELUJAH!!!! "We're staying right across the street." Damn it all to HELL!

"How can you stay acr-"

"I can't believe I almost got sidetracked! Where's Takao!!!" Hilary shouted interrupting me.

"H-He's upstairs." I said trying to get the hearing back in my right ear. She ran right past me at an unbelievable speed. I heard a loud "OMGWTFBBQ!!! Hilary!" from Tyson and sighed before continuing.

"How can you stay across the street if there is no street?"

"We're not literally across the street but we're really close. REALLY CLOSE."

I sweat dropped. "How close?"

"Upstairs." She said smiling.

I sweat dropped even harder. "But you just said-"

"I wasn't serious Ray! I can't stay away from you any longer!" She said latching onto me. "And we'll be taking you and Kai's room."

I sweat dropped so harder so that my head was currently experiencing neck pains. "Great."

I suddenly heard Tyson's shouting from atop the stairs. "Hilary! Stop pulling!" he shouted loudly before suddenly falling down the stairs. He hit the bottom with a loud thud and his eyes twisted into unconscious swirls. (You know like on Pokémon when a Pokémon faints? Yeah those kinds of eyes. All swirly and junk.)

"Tyson you should really be more careful." Hilary said walking down the stairs and stepping on Tyson's butt as a step to get to the bottom.

He scowled before getting up. "You shouldn't be all pushy!" he shouted back.

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you had at least called me from time to time." She said crossing here arms.

"I did call you! At least once a day!"

"Once?"

"The rest of the time your texting the living hell out of me."

"Well maybe you should text back."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't send them every two seconds."

Hilary fumed up just as Tyson had before sticking a finger at him. "Well Mr. Kinomiya if that's how you feel than I won't text you!"

"Fine. I blocked your number anyways." He said smirking.

Hilary fumed up even more, her face turning red. "Well at least I can take care of my child!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHILD! Err, do we?"

My face turned red. This was getting way out of hand. And everyone was just sitting down and watching. At least they hadn't lost their personalities. Even if they were going out, they still fought like crazy. "Of course not! I wouldn't have a child by a slacker like you!"

"Then why the hell did you say that! Plus this slacker just happens to be a world champion!" Tyson shouted back.

"Yeah a played out champion." She said back.

"You know what!"

"Tyson, Hilary calm the hell down. Your giving me a headache." Kai said making both turn away from each other with their arms crossed.

"Now that that's over what should we do today Ray Ray?"

"Ray Ray?" Tyson and Kai said at the same time. They looked at each other before busting out laughing making my face go red.

"Stop calling me that. And we were supposed to go ride snowmobiles but I don't think that will happen beca-"

"YAY!! I love snowbobobby's!" Mao shouted loudly.

"There snowmobile's." Kai said in an irritated tone.

"That too!"

Max suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, and Tyson who was laughing, suddenly quieted down at the sight of him. "What's going on?" he said yawning.

"We're going to ride snowmosicles!" Mao shouted loudly.

"Ok that wasn't even remotely close. It's snowmobile's Mao!" Tyson said.

"Watch it bub! That's Mrs. Kon to you!"

"M-Mrs. Kon?" Tyson, Kai, and Max said altogether.

I sighed before blushing and looking to the ground. "Mao and I are engaged to be married." I said lowly. Tyson and Max gasped loudly while Kai stared at me wide-eyed before fainting onto the couch.

* * *

Yeah I know I didn't reach my deadline and I'm totally sorry. I kind of got wrapped up in thing the on Friday and Saturday and I wasn't even home on that Sunday so I couldn't finish writing until today. I hope this little cliffhanger will suffice and I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I update my other two stories. Rate and Review PLZ!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, very long chapter here but I've written longer. This should be plenty for you until I update which is probably going to be around Thanksgiving. Mmmm. Foodddddd. On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Ahem. I do not own Beyblade or any characters in this story except the snowmobile salesman.

Chapter… 6? Yeah Chapter 6!

"Hahahahahaa!!! This is just too rich! The great Kai Hiwatari fainted on the couch! Oh he is never going to live this down!" The bluenette laughed loudly.

"Tyson it's not funny! He could have really gotten hurt! He must've had an allergic reaction to the hot chocolate or something." Ray said. I could hear him close to me. Possible sitting next to me.

"Oh no I didn't know! I'm sorry Kai!" Max said loudly also next to me.

I opened my eyes slowly feeling my throbbing head. "What happened?" I said looking around the room. I was on a couch with what felt like a wet towel on my head. Tyson was sitting on top of the couch with Ray sitting across from me on the coffee table. Max was sitting on the arm of the couch and the girls were sitting at the edge of the stairs.

"Ray said he was getting married and you fainted like a two year old that's what happened!" Tyson said still laughing.

Those words suddenly made my head throb even harder. Married? No way! Not Ray. I don't know why it affected me like it did but for some reason the thought of Ray getting married just didn't agree with me. "Tyson shut up. I still remember the time you cried when I beat you for the first time." I said smirking.

"Shut up! I did not cry!"

"You so did. Oh my blade! My blade!!! Baby." I mocked him and stood up smiling.

Tyson growled. "We'll see who the baby is!" He suddenly tackled me onto the ground hard and tried to get my arm behind my back. I flipped him over but not before he kicked me where the sun don't shine on accident. We wrestled like that for awhile just rolling around in our little cartoon dust cloud. It ended though when somehow he got on top of me. He sat on top of my back with a smile. "Hah! Who's the baby now!?"

I jumped up and he fell backwards onto the ground. I held him there twisting both his arms behind his head. "Say uncle!"

"Never!"

"Will you guys give it a rest!? God I swear I just get here and the one thing you guys do is fight fight fight." Hilary said in an overly nagging voice. I let go of Tyson before standing up and brushing myself off.

"Whatever." I said crossing my arms.

"Bla bla bla." Tyson mocked her under his breath.

"So Ray are you really getting married?" I asked looking directly at him.

He and Max were blushing for some reason.

"Speak louder." Tyson said elbowing me in my arm.

"I just did."

"Not loud enough."

"Shut up Tyson. Now Ray as I was saying before this idiot interrupted me, are you- aughhh!"

"Stop calling me names!" Tyson shouted as he hit me with some leftover cookie dough.

I sighed. "Before TYSON interrupted me, are you really getting married?"

He looked at me. "Yeah. The day after Christmas we're supposed to be leaving." He said looking over at Mariah with a frown.

I sighed. "Oh. I'm guessing it has something to do with childhood relations?"

"Yeah." He said lowly. "I'd rather not go into it."

"Well all this talk about marriage has got me hyped up. When are you going to ask me to marry you Tyson?" Hilary said pointing a finger at the boy.

Tyson put his hands behind his head and looked the opposite way. "In your dreams lady."

"What did you say!?"

"God you guys give me migraines." I said holding my head again. Hilary ignored me and started to chase Tyson around the house.

"Ray are we still leaving?" Max asked not really looking at anyone.

"Oh yeah. About that. There were only three snowmobiles left soo."

"I'm riding with Ray!" Max said grabbing the neko-jin's hand.

"No way! He's my husband! I'm riding with him!" Mariah said glaring at the blonde.

"Well there's no way I'm riding with her." Tyson said pointing a thumb at Hilary.

"Well I don't want to ride with you either!" Hilary said crossing here arms.

"Ok hold on hold on! We need to figure out who is riding with whom." Ray said trying to keep the peace.

"How about I just don't go?" I said hoping the neko-jin would respond.

"Yeah me too." Tyson said glaring daggers at Hilary. I still can't believe that they go out. There like total opposites.

"You're such a copycat." I said looking at him.

"I am not! I don't see the point in going is all!"

"Yeah whatever."

He growled again before tackling me into the ground once again starting another dust cloud. We rolled around the entire floor while Hilary was nagging at us to stop. We get into play fights like these all the time but the addition of Hilary was just annoying. Max and Mariah were currently having a stare down and were throwing out reasons why they were going to be riding with Ray. To be honest I knew something was going on between Max and Tyson. They must have had a fight or something because they totally seemed to ignore each other. He didn't want to ride with me because that would be to awkward, Tyson and I would fight the entire time, anybody with Hilary would die of nagging except for Ray and Mariah, and Tyson didn't want to ride with his fake boyfriend or girlfriend. This was truly some dilemma here. "Guys come on! You're all coming with us so stop fighting!" Ray shouted over all the yelling. Everyone stopped what they were doing including Tyson who had his hand around my throat while mine's was balled into a fist about to hit him.

"I'm still not riding with him." Hilary said still glaring at the boy.

(At the snowmobile place)

I sighed and got onto the snowmobile with a less than perky pace. After that entire racket it was decided Ray and I would ride together, Tyson and Max, and Mariah and Hilary. I would not want to be on Tyson's snowmobile right now though. This was going to be a long drive. Well actually it was a race. The streets were frozen and they had a map planned out and everything. It would take about an hour just to reach the finish line. Anyways, Ray was pretty silent and I could guess why. I was letting him drive first and held onto his waist as the announcer man walked into of the middle of the road with a cap gun. He raised it in the air before speaking loudly. "On your marks! Get set!" He popped the gun and the word 'go' was drowned out by the roaring of the engines of the snowmobiles. We sped off quickly putting us immediately in first place.

"Ray!" I shouted through the loud engine after we were riding for quite awhile.

He pretended like he didn't hear me so I called his name even louder. He still didn't respond so I hit him in the stomach. "What!?"

"Why didn't you answer me!?"

"I didn't hear you!"

"That's a load of bull! Why have you been acting so weird around me?"

We turned a sharp right still holding first place. "What!?"

"I said why are you acting so weird around me!!"

"What!??"

I hit him in his stomach again and I heard him sigh. "I don't want to get married." He said so low I couldn't hear him without the engine.

"What!?"

"I said I don't want to get married!" he shouted still looking straight ahead.

"Obviously. What does that have to do with me though?"

"What!?"

"I said what does that have to do with me!?"

"I'm not sure." He said lowly. This was not working. I sighed before grabbing onto his waist and putting my chin in the crook of his neck. I could see his blush clearly forming. "What are you doing!?"

"This way I can hear you better." I said into his ear. "Are you uncomfortable?"

He shook his head no. "I said I wasn't sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Why I feel like this around you." He said lowly. A certain green leaf hanging on top of a banner suddenly caught my attention. Stupid traditions. I grabbed Ray by his chin and twisted his head around so that my lips met his for not even a second. "Will you stop doing that!?" he shouted while trying to hide the blush on his face.

I really didn't see the problem. It was tradition so why was he getting all red and worked up all of a sudden? "Stop what? I thought you said it was tradition."

"Its only tradition for two people that are close to each other."

"Aren't we close?"

He was about to answer when I suddenly felt a huge impact against the side of us. Ray swerved trying to keep control. I looked over and saw Mariah and Hilary. "Keep your hands off of my Ray Ray!"

"Ray Ray?" We were suddenly rammed again and I winced seeing the fire in her eyes. "Will you stop hitting us!?" I shouted loudly.

"Not until you let go of Ray Ray!"

"If I don't hold on I'm going to fall off!" I shouted back.

"I don't care!" She said before ramming her snowmobile into ours again.

"Mao stop it!" Ray shouted trying to keep us from flipping over.

"No!" she shouted ramming us once again. I sighed before leaning back slightly off of the vehicle and filling my hand with the snow on the ground.

"Try that again!" I shouted.

She swerved towards us and I threw the snowball as hard as I could into her face successively smacking her off of it in the process. We flew ahead of them with Ray and I laughing our asses off.

(Tyson's POV)

I pulled the gas harder and tried to catch up to the other two ahead of us. Max and I hadn't said a word to each other the entire ride. It was actually starting to piss me off. Well not really piss me off but still, I was getting tired of it. I drove about two more blocks before suddenly swerving into what looked like a forest path. I rode on for about half a minute before stopping the snowmobile and taking the key out. "Why'd you stop?" I heard his voice say from behind me.

I got up and turned my body around so we were face to face. "We're not moving until you talk to me." I said looking into his deep blue eyes.

He looked straight down. "What is there to talk about?"

"Why you keep avoiding me, why you act like you don't know me, and most importantly why you act like we're not even friends."

"You said it yourself that we were no longer friends Tyson."

"Look I know what I said but you know more than I did that I didn't mean it. If you don't feel the same way I did about you that's fine but it's still no reason to hate me for is it?"

"No it's not but Tyson that's not it."

"Then what is it Maxie?" I took his hand in mine and held it right there.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now ok? I'm just really confused. I know I want you to stay my friend though. I want us to go back to the way we were. I do have feelings for you Tyson I know I do but I just don't know how to express them."

I softly stroked his cheek where a tear was currently forming. "If that's what you want Maxie then I'm ok with it too." He smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks." He said squeezing the life out of my stomach.

I blushed before standing back up. "Come on. We've got a race to win." He smiled and I turned around putting the key back in the ignition. My heart finally felt like a huge weight was taken off of it but I guess you can call me selfish or something because I wasn't really satisfied. I guess we were friends again but Max just said he had feelings for me but he didn't know how to express them. Hells no I wasn't ok with that! I guess I can wait on him to make his decision though. I don't want to mess us up again. Max held onto my waist tightly and we sped off down the path to what hopefully wouldn't get us lost. Actually maybe that would be a good thing.

(Ray's POV)

Gosh this was just getting way to heated! Kai kissed me twice already because of mistletoe, but that was just because I told him it was tradition. He obviously doesn't approve of the marriage but is that for my own good for because he really cares about me? He also just asked me if we're close but is he talking about friendship wise or actually like like wise? Dammit my head is just so messed up right now. Was Kai doing all of this stuff out of innocence and ignorance to what it actually meant or does he know what he's doing? "So are we close or what?" he asked me as I held onto his waist. I didn't feel like driving so we switched.

"Yeah I think we are. Which kind of close though?" I said playing it as cool as physically possible.

"What other kind of close is there?"

I blushed and was so happy he couldn't see my face. "Well there's close as in friendship and there's close as in actually in love." I said hoping he didn't hear the last part.

"Oh. Well which are we?"

I sweat dropped. Kai could ask the most embarrassing question in the world to anyone without batting an eyelash. I suddenly had a plan. "You answer first." I said smiling at my ingeniousness.

"No."

There goes that plan. There was suddenly a loud crash and we looked directly to the left of us to see Tyson and Max flying off of what looked like a homemade ramp. They flew high in the air while cheering and landed right in front of us. They sped off passing us up very quickly. Kai cranked the gas up high and we sped off after them. Kai suddenly ducked down and a snowball hit me in the face. I blinked a few times just seeing white. "Max that's playing dirty!" I shouted seeing that the blonde was turned around and throwing snowballs at us.

"Sorry Ray!" he shouted throwing another at us. Kai moved quickly to the left dodging it but nearly ramming into a street light.

"Don't throw things at my Ray Ray!" I suddenly heard behind us.

"Ray Ray!?" Tyson, Max, and Kai said at the same time before laughing loudly. I sighed.

"It's not funny! And Mao stop calling me that!"

Hilary was driving this time and she suddenly sped up hitting Tyson and Max's vehicle with theirs. Max hauled snowball after snowball at Hilary's face covering her entire face with white snow. I laughed to myself as Kai took this as an opportunity to speed up. The finish line was clearly in sight and it was getting pretty close. We passed up everyone else and we were on a straight away. That's when I suddenly felt some extra weight. "Maria! Get off of my snowmobile!" I shouted trying to pull the clinging girl off of my body.

"No way Ray Ray! We win together or not at all!" she said holding on tightly. I heard Kai sigh before hitting the hand brake hard and causing Mariah to go flying through the finish line and into the snow. "I won!!!" she shouted jumping up and down.

Tyson and Max came in next speeding down the finish line and accidentally smacking the living crap out of Mariah sending her flying who knows where. "We won! We won!!!" They shouted jumping up and down with huge smiles on their faces. "Hey did we hit something?" Max asked suddenly seeing the dent in the snowmobile.

"Who cares? We won!!!" Tyson shouted loudly again. Kai and I rode up after and stopped right behind them.

"If you're crazy wife hadn't jumped on us we could have won." Kai said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't expect her to do that." I said bowing my head down.

"Whatever we lost anyways." He said smiling a little.

We looked over to Tyson and Max who were currently wrestling in the snow, their smiles back on their faces. "Whatever was bugging them is gone now too." I said smiling.

"Yeah but that just means more noise." Kai said holding his head again.

I laughed. "That's the only thing you ever worry about."

Hilary suddenly appeared walking through the finish line. Everyone stopped to stare at her because her hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped, and she was glaring at Tyson. "TYSON!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I COULD HAVE WON!!! INSTEAD YOU GO AND LET ME CRASH INTO A TREE!!!!" she shouted at the bluenette who was currently sitting on the ground next to Max.

Tyson just looked at her like she was crazy. "Huh?"

She fumed up and suddenly started stomping towards them. "I SWEAR YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE, ANNOYING, STUPID-"

"Don't yell at my boyfriend like that!" Max suddenly shouted at her stopping her just as she reached them. Everyone gasped and looked at the blonde who was just registering what he had said. "I-I meant to say don't yell at my friend who's a boy like that. I was the one that hit you with the snowballs Hilary it's my fault you lost. If you blame it on anyone, blame it on me." He said standing in front of Tyson.

"Oh. That's what I thought you said. It's ok Maxie I forgive you. But you Mr. Kinomiya, no more kissy kissy for awhile."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one always trying to kiss me!" Tyson shouted at the brown haired girl who lived in her own world.

"I know but I just won't do it for awhile." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine by me." Tyson said lowly.

"What was that!?"  
"Dammit here comes the migraines." Kai said next to me.

"Ray Ray!!" Mariah shouted running towards me quickly. Her hair was also a mess and she looked like she had just gotten hit by a car or something minus the blood. "Some evil person hit me with their snowmobile and now I got a boo boo!" she shouted jumping into my arms. I sighed and caught her while she pretended to cry. She suddenly stopped and looked up at Kai. "It was you!" she shouted at Kai loudly.

He looked at her still holding his head. "What was me?" he said in a pain filled voice.

"You hit me with a snowmobile!"

"Better talk to Mr. Kinomiya over there." He said pointing at Tyson.

"What is this everybody blame Tyson day?" he said standing up.

"You can't fool me Kai! I know you want Ray Ray all to yourself!"

"Heh. Ray Ray." Tyson, Max, and Kai said under their breath.

I sighed loudly before 'accidentally' dropping Mao into the snow. "Oops sorry Mao. Anyways, let's all go home. I'm pretty cold." I said trying to end the conversation ASAP.

She got up and glared at Kai before grabbing my hand. "Fine. Just make sure that pervert stays away from you." She said pulling me along with her.

"Pervert?" Kai said watching me being dragged away.

* * *

Me: Yerp that wraps up another chapter! I hope you all-

Ray: Wait the story's not over!!!

Me: Wha?

Ray: You almost forgot the 'thing'!

Me: ….. Hmmmm the thing… the thing…. Oh Snapple! I almost forgot! Sorry folks ignore dis!

Ray: Back to the fic!

* * *

(Max's POV)

I yawned pretty loudly and looked around the room. It was dark and probably pretty early in the morning. Ray and Kai were asleep in the bed next to mine's because Hilary and Mao had taken their room. I looked next to me though and noticed Tyson was gone. Deciding I wasn't going to get any more sleep nor have another opportunity like this I decided to find him so we could really talk. Quickly and quietly I got out of my bed and crept out of the room, making sure to close the door behind me. I looked down from the balcony and was almost shocked not to see him down watching TV. A thought then loomed into my head. What if he was with Hilary? What if they were… Oh my god. I walked quietly to the door which was a few feet away from our room. I could hear faint shuffling in the room and my heart beat even faster. I put my hand on the knob and slowly turned trying not to make as much noise as possible. As soon as I got it about halfway I turned it opened and I gasped and almost fell backwards. I looked up from the chest of a tan body and further up to unmistakable blue hair. "Maxie? What are you doing here?" He whispered hiding something behind his back.

I looked at him and noticed he was blushing. He was in blue pajama pants and had no shirt on. His hair was also falling loosely down his shoulders. "I wanted to talk to you. Am I interrupting something?" I said looking at my feet.

He looked at me weirdly before looking back into the room and then at what he was wearing. His face lit up bright red. "I-It's not what you think! I was just getting Hilary back for what she said about me." He said holding up a can of whipped cream.

I smiled and my heart finally started beating normally. "Thank God. Can we talk though? Somewhere private?"

"Erm sure. Let me get a shirt or something." He said running into the room. He came back out quickly with an all yellow T shirt and smiled. "Where to?"

I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Follow me."

* * *

Yeah I'm gonna stop it there for now. This is like a prequel to why Tyson and Max will be acting weirdly in the next chapter. They're going to be going out but in total secret. This is why they're going to be acting weirdly because there's still Hilary they've got to deal with. Meanwhile things between Kai and Ray are going to really start getting heated. Literally. Review and rate and stuff. I'll see you next time or week or so cuz I gots grounded! Bye!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi!!! Back again! Now onto actual business. In the last chapter it was probably implied that I hated Mao/Mariah. I don't, nor do I hate Hilary. I just found them… annoying at certain points. Don't we all? Anyways for all you fans out there don't worry they're not going to die in some horrible crash or something. They're just love struck is all.

Oh yeah and this chapter is a lot more PG-13 so be warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Waiiiitttt. Hold on. ……… Yup still don't own Beyblade.

Chapter Siete! Erm, Chapter 7.

My hand moved and gripped something really hard. Soft but then hard. Weird. It was really warm too. I moved closer to the object and felt myself suddenly really comfortable because of the warmth it generated. My hand traveled down further to what felt like warm humps or something. I felt the humps moving up and down in a slow manner. My hand traveled further down to what felt like….. Crap. I opened my eyes quickly to see Kai staring at me and then at my hand with a cute blush on his face. "Um, Ray? What're you doing?"

I blushed an insane color of red and took my hand away from a spot that I didn't even see in my dreams. "S-sorry. I was asleep and didn't-"

"And they call me a pervert? Shouldn't you be doing that to your wife?" Kai said smirking.

"I was asleep I swear! And she isn't my wife." I said wrapping my arms around my pillow.

He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "Then what is she then?"

"She's just a friend. A really close friend. I just wish we could have stayed that way." I said lowly.

"Why don't you just tell her that?"

"I don't know. I don't have the courage for that kind of stuff." I said truthfully.

"I can believe that." He said smiling.

"Is that supposed to be an insult!?" I exclaimed sitting up and looking at him with mock anger.

"It's not an insult kitten calm down."

I blushed. "D-don't call me kitten."

"Why not? Mao calls you Kitten."

"Yeah but- Look just don't call me that ok? It's more of a pet name than a compliment."

"It's cute though."

"Did you just say something was cute?" I said looking at him with a smile.

"NO. That's not a word that's in my vocabulary."

"Really. I'm sure."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Maybe." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it Kitten."

"Stop calling me that!" I exclaimed again.

"Shh! You'll wake up Tyson and Max."

"Oh yeah." I said blushing at how loud I had gotten. I put my hands on top of Kai's chest and used it to pick myself up so that I could look over him and into their bed. "Weird. What time is it?"

Kai rolled over bringing my hands with him. I fell off of the bed with a loud thump. "Its 9:38" he said like nothing had happened.

I got up and brushed myself off. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. "I wonder if they got up before us."

"We did sleep kind of late." Kai said standing up. I couldn't help but sneak a peek because Kai was only in pajama pants with no shirt on. I looked away quickly as to not attract attention and walked to the door of the room. I opened the door and walked into the hallway with a yawn, with Kai right behind me.

I looked over the stairs balcony. "Weird. They're not here either."

"Peace and Quiet Ray. Peace and Quiet."

"Is that the only thing you worry about?"

"That and breakfast." He said walking downstairs. I followed and gasped seeing Hilary and Mariah in the kitchen.

"Morning guys!" they shouted at the same time. My eyes suddenly fell on Hilary and I think Kai must have saw the same thing I did because we both burst out laughing.

Hilary looked at us weirdly before realizing what we were laughing at. She glared at Mao who was stifling her laughs while pretending to flip a pancake. "It's not funny! As soon as I find Tyson I'm going to be the one with the last laugh!" she said glaring at Kai and I. Apparently this must have been Tyson's doing. On Hilary's face, in permanent marker, was a fake eyeglass, mustache, and a giant tongue coming from her lower lip. It was really funny just to see her acting like nothing was there. Her eyebrows were also about as bushy as Rock Lee's because of the black marker. After I wiped the water from my eyes I stood up correctly.

"Wait, Tyson and Max aren't down here?" I asked.

"Nope. We've been up since 6 but they were nowhere to be found. We even checked your room and under all the beds." Mao said flipping a real pancake.

"You were in our room while we were asleep?" Kai asked sounding paranoid.

"Yeah. You say it like its wrong or something." Hilary said stirring some eggs.

Kai sighed before going to sit on the couch. I sat next to him and turned on the TV. "Gave up kind of early didn't you?" I said flipping through channels.

"Yeah, arguments are for Tyson." Kai said smiling.

I smiled and we all suddenly heard the unlocking of a door. Our eyes flew to the door and it slowly opened revealing the bluenette and the blonde hand in hand. They separated hands quickly seeing all of us and walked in before closing the door behind them. "What are you all staring at?" Tyson said looking at us.

"TYSON!!!!" Hilary shouted from across the room.

"Oh crap. Forgot about that." He said scratching his chin.

"I'm gonna kill you!!!!!" she shouted running at him. Tyson screamed before running into the swimming area quickly. Hilary followed and after a lot of shouting there was a loud splash. I smirked expecting to see Hilary walk out of the area with a cocky smile but instead Tyson walked in laughing his ass off.

"I'm gonna kill you Tyson! I'm gonna make you die! I'm gonna put you in the hospital and make you choke on your own life water!" Tyson mocked making all of us burst out in laughter.

"Tysonnnn!!!!" Hilary shouted just behind him in a weird animalistic tone.

"Oh crap. Got to get out of here!" he ran out the door before suddenly bursting back in. "Max you're with me!" He shouted before grabbing the smiling blonde and rushing back out the door.

Hilary came in wet and with permanent marker dripping down her face. She looked around angrily. "I'm gonna kill him!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Yup, this was pretty much expected from now on.

(Later)

"Max stop splashing so much!" Kai shouted from his floaty thingy.

"Sorry Kai." Max said before swimming to another side.

"If you don't wanna get splashed than don't get in the pool Mrs. I can't touch the water." Tyson said splashing the Russian. The girls had left about half an hour ago to go get food and stuff. Meanwhile Tyson and Max had snuck back in and we all decided to get in the pool.

"Granger, back off or else." Kai said eyes closed.

"Or else what?" Tyson said splashing him again. Kai suddenly got off of the floaty chair and jumped into the water before swimming after Tyson. "Oh crap! Kai I'm sorry I'm sorry! Stop! You know I can't swim that well!" Tyson said trying his hardest to get away from Kai. I smiled and swam next to Max as we watched them swim laps around the pool with Tyson trying to get away and Kai in pursuit.

"So where were you this morning?" I asked the blonde with a smile. He held onto the edge of the pool with a small blush.

"I was out with Tyson." He said lowly.

"And you two were where?"

"Camping."

"Camping?"

"Yeah in this little spot I found. It was really warm too."

"So I'm guessing something happened for you too to be holding hands like that."

He blushed. "You saw that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh."

"So what happened!?"

"I kissed him and he kissed me back." He whispered into my ear.

I smirked before splashing him. "And you were keeping this from me all day!?" I shouted with a wide grin. I was really happy for him. He had had a crush on Tyson for who knows how long and he finally got up the courage to kiss him. I was really proud of him. Luckily Tyson felt the same way because if he didn't I would have had to beat him until he did.

Tyson stopped swimming for a moment and looked from me to Max with a face that said 'Did you tell him?' in bold bright letters. Max nodded and the blue haired boy looked back at me just before getting tackled into the water by Kai. I watched them float down, wrestling and trying to keep each other's head down long enough for them to swim up. Now that I think about it I really like watching them wrestle. It was pretty much the only time I could see Kai's body in action. Not that I stare at them but I don't exactly ignore them at the same time.

"So how did all of this happen?" I asked the blonde who was smiling watching his boyfriend fight for air.

"I'll fill you in later. I promise." He said before swimming to the edge of the pool. He sat on the edge and smiled watching Tyson and Kai still going at it. "Are we doing anything today Ray?"

"I don't think so. Nothing's going on in town."

"Oh ok. I'm going to go get dressed. I'm starting to get cold." He said before exiting the area with a towel around his neck. Tyson suddenly came up sputtering and gasping for air. He looked around and then looked at me.

"Where's Maxie?"

'Awwwww!!! He called him Maxie!!! They're so cute together.' "Um he just left to go get dressed."

"Aw bummer. Now it's going to be super boring in here." He said before floating on his back.

"What are you implying?" Kai said who was leaning on one of the walls. Funny I hadn't even seen him come from under the water.

"That you're unentertaining!"

"That's not even a real word!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Yes the fuck it is!"

"No the fuck it's not."

"Graah! You are so annoying!"

"Since when? You're just making yourself angry."

"Whatever. At least I don't have to float on top of that floaty thing to try and look cool for Ray." Tyson said suddenly making me and the Russian blush.

He growled before tackling Tyson into the water yet again. "Take it back!" Kai shouted as he pushed his head under the water.

Tyson came up gasping for air before laughing. "Never!" he shouted just as Kai shoved his back under the water.

I smiled at the thought of Kai trying to look cool for me. That would be so cute. I screamed when a giant splash of water suddenly hit me right in the face. "GUYS!" I shouted glaring at the two.

"Sorry Ray." They said simultaneously.

"Whatever. Just watch where you're splashing." I said wiping the water out of my eyes.

"Yeah TYSON. Watch where you're splashing."

"What do you mean Tyson? It was you!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not!!!"

"Was too!!!"

"Stop yelling!" I shouted causing both of them to look at me. "Here how about this?" I swam over in between them before splashing them both in the face. "There now were even right?" I said smiling. They both shouted trying to get the water out of their eyes before looking at me with an evil stare. "Right?" I said putting on my kitten face.

"You're going to pay for that one Ray."

(10 minutes later)

I screamed loudly trying to get out of the pool in which Kai kept pulling me back in. "I give I give!" I screamed as they bombarded me with water. I could barely see so seeing no other option, I grabbed Kai and held onto him tightly trying to shield my eyes. The water suddenly stopped and I looked up to see Kai blushing slightly. I let go of Kai and looked at Tyson who was smiling and exiting the pool. "What's so funny?" I asked as he grabbed a towel.

He laughed. "Can't get enough of your big Russian teddy bear can you?" he said grinning.

I blushed a bright red. "Tyson! That's not funny! Get back here!" I shouted before running after the bluenette. Kai was not my big Russian teddy bear. Even though that would be great just to huggle him, and squeeze him, and kiss him and… Ok maybe he is my big Russian teddy bear. But that's only in my mind. Kai would never go for something like that. Would he?

(Kai's POV)

I really don't know what's been up with that neko-jin lately. This is the third time today he's held me or touched me in some way that he usually doesn't. Yesterday he was all nervous and didn't want to talk about his feelings and now this. Maybe the whole marriage thing is getting to him or something. I doubt he's acting this way on purpose. I got out of the pool watching a wet Ray chase around a eager and full of energy Tyson. I suddenly felt my spine tingle. What the hell was that? I grabbed another towel trying to see if I had just gotten shocked or something. Nope. Maybe it was something I thought. Um let's see. Pool? Nope. Eager? Nope. Energy? Tyson? Not even a feeling. What else did I say? Oh yeah. Wet Ray? Oh crap there it is again! I suddenly felt the tingling going to a certain part of my body. I looked down and gasped. Oh crap. Was I hard? Over Ray? Not just Ray over a wet Ray? God what the hell was going on here? I quickly snuck past my two teammates who were so busy playing they didn't see me. I walked back towards the kitchen and was about to go upstairs when I heard the door open. I gasped looking towards the door. Mao entered first and just stared at me. "You're such a pervert!!!" I looked at her before running up the stairs. For some reason, I couldn't say she was wrong.

(Max's POV)

We all sat in front of the wide screen TV. To me the movie wasn't even entertaining. I was just watching it because Tyson begged me to watch it with him so he wouldn't have to sit by himself. Kai, Ray, and Mao were sitting on the couch with Ray in the middle. Go figure. And Tyson, Hilary, and I were in front of the couch with Tyson in the middle. Ironic? I think so. The lights were all out in the house so I gently put my hand over Tyson's. He looked at me before smiling and intertwining our hands together. I rested my shoulder on his and continued to try and find the point of the movie. I suddenly felt Tyson leaning on me and I looked over. Hilary currently was leaning towards him with her lips puckered slightly. Her eyes were closed as well so she didn't see Tyson leaning farther and farther away trying to escape her. He leaned back even farther so that he was almost in my lap and I blushed as the only thing keeping his head up was his elbows. Hilary snapped her eyes open. "What are you doing?" she said nearly crawling on top of him. Tyson blushed as Hilary positioned herself so that his knee was right in between her legs. She was on her hands and knees and I suddenly felt the instinct to just shove her head into a window or something. This was my Tyson she was flirting with!

"H-Hilary back off I'm trying to watch the movie." He said moving farther away so that his head was resting against my chest.

"Oh please. Get off of Maxie and stop trying to hide."

He backed up even further and turned his head to look at me. Worry was clearly in his eyes. I looked at the ground not really knowing how to respond. I suddenly heard him growl before pushing Hilary off of him. "I said back off!" he shouted at her.

She fell on her back and stared in shock at him. She then crossed her arms and was about to say something when Kai cut her off. "Shhhh!! I'm trying to watch the movie." he said kicking Tyson in the back of the head. Tyson didn't respond however and looked at me.

"I'm sor-"

"Shhhhh!!!!"

"I'll text you."

"Shh!"

He pulled out his phone and slid up the keyboard before quickly typing a message. About a second later my phone vibrated and I opened it. 'I'm really sorry Maxie.'

I smiled before quickly typing a message of my own. 'Wat do u have to b sorry about?'

'Hilary almost. U know.'

'That's nothin 2 b sorry for.'

'Ya but still. I didn't want u 2 have 2 see that.'

'Tyson it's ok. U want me to prove it?'

'Yes plz. =3'

I smirked before leaning over, happy for the darkness, and kissing him on his cheek lightly. "Happy?" I whispered into his ear.

"Mnhm."

"Now watch the movie that you dragged me here to watch."

"It's a good movie Maxie give it a chance."

"Shhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't have a heart attack Kai." Tyson said throwing a piece of popcorn at the Russian.

Kai kicked him in the back of the head again. "Shut up Granger. And pass me the popcorn."

Tyson smirked and took a handful of popcorn. He then chucked it at Kai. "There happy?"

"You're going to pay for that." Kai said in an intimidating voice.

"Yeah right."

"What do you say we take a trip to the pool?" Kai said before grabbing Tyson by his collar.

"Wait stop! I give I give! Stop I can't swim that well!" He dragged him off and into the back of the house. There was a lot of tussling and different angry shouts before a loud splash. Oh well at least Tyson knows how to swim a little. Tyson suddenly ran from the back with a huge smile on his face before bursting out laughing. "Tysonnn!!!!"

Here we go again.

* * *

I will never understand how Tyson manages to reverse that. Anyways review! We're getting closer and closer to Christmas. Right now it's December 21st in the Beyblade universe so they've got about 4 days until Christmas! I know I'm excited for it as well. But other than that tell me what you thought about the pool scene earlier and other stuff. Kinda 'touchy' in this chapter but hey, touchy is good.

P.S. Oh yosh, the little campout Tyson and Max had will be explained in the next chapter along with a 'special' scene between Kai and Ray. Oh yosh very special. .


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope all of you had a Great Thanksgiving or whatever you celebrated or decided to do on November 24th. Personally I just ate dessert all day. Anyways last chapter I did not thank my reviewers properly and I almost slapped myself for it. Its thanks to you guys that this story has reached this far and I'm totally appreciative of you for it. On to the fic, er disclaimer. Then the fic.

P.S: The rating may go up VERY soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Wait what!? Hold on! ………….. Sorry false alarm still don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 8: (Can you believe I'm still going?)

It's officially getting out of hand now. I find myself looking at the neko-jin in ways I've never even thought of looking at anyone! I really don't know what is wrong with me but I need help. Not the 'oh Ray I may have feelings for you do you love me too?' bullshit. The actual Kai you need to separate yourself from this neko-jin before you get to attached bullshit. And who do I go too? I have exactly no idea. Seriously there's not one person in this house that can help me. Ray is obviously out of the bidding. Max is like his twin brother or something so there's no way I can tell him. Hilary would just nag me out of my mind and Mao hates my guts. I guess there's Tyson. He's the only one who's remotely happy in his current relationship. Or so he portrays. I wouldn't put it past the knucklehead if he was actually not really going out with her. Anyways this leads us to our current situation. I actually decided to talk to Tyson to see what it was I was actually feeling here. It wasn't something I could just pass up. And believe me I tried other people but I don't exactly have a lot of friends and we don't have a signal out here so I can't call Tala. Either way, I'm stuck with this blue haired knucklehead for now. "So?" I said looking at him.

He stopped chewing on the candy cane for a second to look at me. "So what?"

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Did you forget already?"

"Oh!!! You mean that! That's easy you're in love is all." He said turning his head back to the television in the living room. The girls were out shopping and Ray and Max were outside setting up Christmas decorations. Tyson and I were supposed to be setting up the tree.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's my teammate! I don't 'love' anybody!"

"Whoa calm it down. Looks like I hit a nerve or something." He said smiling. He then hopped off of the couch and went into the refrigerator to get some eggnog. "Tell me when you see him how do you feel?"

"Like my chest hurts, but it doesn't actually hurt."

"Mnhm and when he's right next to you?" he said before taking a sip of eggnog.

"My heart beats faster and my hands start to sweat."

"Uh huh and when you kissed him under the mistletoe?" he said taking another sip.

"I felt all warm inside and how did you find that out?"

"Maxie told me. Anyways yeah I don't know how you were raised but in the real world those are signs that you LOVE somebody. Not as a teammate, not as a brother, but as in a butt fucking lover." He said before taking another swig causing his eyes to get hazy looking.

I blinked. That eggnog really had an effect on that kid. "Are you serious? Is that how you felt about Hilary?"

"Nope." He said grinning and falling onto the couch. Do you know if it's physically possible to get drunk off of eggnog? I think I read somewhere if it was expired it could have an effect on you and Tyson has been drinking that same carton since we got here. He gave me a coy smile. "That's how I felt when I kissed Maxie." He said slurring a little.

My eyes widened. "You kissed Max?"

He smiled again before laughing a little. "Oopsies. Wasn't supposed to tell you thattt." He said still smiling and holding the eggnog. He then motioned for me to come over to him while taking another sip. I sighed and walked over and he got up to whisper in my ear. "Then Hilary tried to have sexy time with me but I didn't lets her. I tolds her no and she gots mad." He said grinning and falling off of the couch laughing.

I took the eggnog from the grinning boy. I looked at the expiration date and sure enough it said December of last year. "I'm going to throw this away." I said putting it in the garbage. I might be able to use this to my advantage.

"Go ahead its makin my head feel like. Um. Y-you know the word." He slurred pointing a shaking finger at me.

"Crap?"

"Yeah!!" he said in an overly dramatic tone. "That's it that's the word yessiree that's the word."

"Ok. Now what do you suppose I do abou-…… What are you doing?"

"Checking for ticksss." He said completely oblivious to the fact that he had no shirt on.

"You know what I'm going to be right back."

"Bring me a cup of strawberry apple grapes!" he slurred as I walked away. I sighed and reached under a cabinet and pulled out a pail. I put it in the sink and watched as it slowly filled with water. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Was I really in love with Ray? Did that explain why I suddenly couldn't go near him without my heart feeling like a beating drum? Kami why did 'the real world' have to be so complicated? I cut off the water and hauled the pail back into the living room before pouring some into the pot where the Christmas tree would go and the rest on top of Tyson. He screamed loudly before falling off of the couch. I threw the pail to the side ignoring his glare. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were telling me what to do about my situation and then you drank some expired eggnog."

He blinked a few times before standing up. Apparently he had just remembered what had happened because his face was turning red. "You're going to have to wait until I go put some clothes on."

"So you going up there to watch' Maxie'?" I said in a mock voice. He gasped before turning around with a small blush.

"Kai please don't tell Hilary ok?"

"Why shouldn't I? There's also the sexy time you had with said girl about a day ago. Did you tell him that?"

"Kai please I'm not even kidding with you about this one. That wasn't 'sexy time', we just kissed a little that's all. Please Kai." He said in a tone that almost made me feel sorry for doing this to him. I didn't want to truthfully but I had to make Ray mine. Wait what did I just say?

"I won't tell if you promise to help me with my situation with Ray."

"What kind of help?"

"Fixing the problem while not hurting his feelings help."

"You mean hook you to up?"

"I didn't say that."

"No way I'm no damn matchmaker!"

"How much do you care about that blonde out there?"

His eyes widened and I saw him look outside and then back at the ground. "You promise you won't say anything? You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Max. It's not Hilary's fault either because she doesn't know. Please Kai I'm begging you."

"Will you help me?"

"…. Yes."

"Then we have a deal?" I said reaching my hand out.

He looked up at me with eyes that hit me with small regret. "Extortionist." He said shaking my hand.

"So what's first?"

(Ray's POV)

"Hang these right there!" I said handing Max some different colored Christmas lights. He took them and started to unravel them onto the bushes while I worked on the window.

"So Ray, did you realize you like Kai yet?" Max said suddenly making me turn red.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ray."

I sighed. "Even if I did I would never know if he felt the same way because he only kissed me because of the mistletoe."

"That's not a reason not to try. I really think you too would look good together."

I smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so. You were made for each other Ray."

I turned around smiling. "I guess there's a slim chance of that. What about you and Tyson?"

"It's been great so far. There's still Hilary but Tyson always manages to make time for me even during his busiest moments."

"So Hilary doesn't interfere at all?"

"I didn't say that. There's a couple times when she hugs him or sits between us but Tyson never really responds. He even got me this!" the blonde said holding up a blue turtle. "He won it when we went to town."

"Awwww that's so cute!" I said releasing the inner Ray fan boy. "Wait when did you go to town?"

"Um, no reason."

"That's not what I aske-"

"So when are you going to ask out Kai?"

"Wait what?"

"You guys should go on a date."

I blushed. Liking Kai behind his back was one thing but actually going on a date with him was an entirely different ordeal. I mean there was that time when we were in town and we saw that play but that wasn't a real date. This would be a real full fledged date! "Max I don't know."

"Great! I'll start planning the whole thing!" He threw the rest of the Christmas lights at me before dashing inside smiling. I don't know if it was just me but I think that Max ended that conversation a little too easily. And I don't think it's just him. I think he might have Tyson involved as well and maybe even someone else. This is getting tense.

(4 hours later: 5:00 p.m. Max's POV)

I yawned and stretched before continuing to run my hands through Tyson's navy blue hair. He was literally adorable when he slept. He was always so restless during the day and for some reason it was cute to finally see him run out of energy. His chest slowly rose and fell and I smiled seeing as how he was for once quiet. It's actually funny because Tyson would have never let me do this while he was conscious, he said it felt weird but in a good way so I could only do it when he was asleep. Kinda weird but I'm ok with it. I propped myself on my elbows and watched him sleep right next to me as my mind slowly drifted back to what happened not even a day ago yet.

(Flashback)

"I wanted to talk to you. Am I interrupting something?" I said looking at my feet.

He looked at me weirdly before looking back into the room and then at what he was wearing. His face lit up bright red. "I-It's not what you think! I was just getting Hilary back for what she said about me." He said holding up a can of whipped cream.

I smiled and my heart finally started beating normally. "Thank God. Can we talk though? Somewhere private?"

"Erm sure. Let me get a shirt or something." He said running into the room. He came back out quickly with an all yellow T shirt and smiled. "Where to?"

I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Follow me." I whispered into his ear. I grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. We put on our coats silently before walking out into the not so cold weather. I led him down a 5 minute path, holding his gloved hand with my mitten covered one the entire way, and stopped at a big mound of snow that overlooked the entire brightly lit town. He looked at me weirdly and I simply smiled before digging through some of the snow until I felt something wooden touch my hand. I dug around it until I revealed a small wooden door. I yanked it open revealing nothing but darkness.

I was about to go in when Tyson suddenly grabbed my hand. "Hold on what's going on here? I'm not going to just walk into some random place." He said looking at me with concern.

"Do you trust me?" I said squeezing his hand tighter.

He looked at me for awhile before giving in and nodding. I smiled before getting on my hands and knees and crawling through the opening. Tyson followed behind me and he seemed a little uneasy once we had gotten inside. I reached past him and closed the door as to keep the heat in the small cave and I felt Tyson jump. "Max I'm a little scared of the dark." He said holding onto my arm.

I smiled at how cute he was being. "Don't worry its only a little farther." I could barely see him nod in the darkness as we made our way through the small opening. After about 10 seconds of darkness I felt my hand touch warm grass and I eagerly sped up. No sooner that I had felt the grass we suddenly emerged from the tunnel into a small circular like cave. I was rounded and smooth all around with the cave's brown colored walls giving it an exotic feeling. There was soft grass underneath us and I had two pillows set up where we were supposed to lay. The cave could fit about 6 people standing up at once so it was very comfortable. There was also a giant hole about 5 in the ceiling that the moon shone through giving the entire cave a beautiful appearance. I had found this place when I was younger. Since then I made it a daily habit to spend the night in this beautiful place. My secret place.

"Maxie. What is this place?" Tyson said standing up looking through the skylight like hole.

"I really don't know. It's nice though isn't it?"

"Beautiful. Is this where you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Have a seat. It's really soft." I said patting the grass beside me.

He smirked and lay down next to me before turning on his side to look at me. "So what'd you want to talk about dude?"

I took a deep breath before letting it out. "I like you Tyson." I said lowly.

"Well I like you too. We're best friends."

"No, I think I like you how you used to like me." I said twirling a piece of grass in my hands.

"Are you serious?" he said sitting up.

I nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner but there was you coming out so fast and I thought you would never feel that way, and Hilary-" I said all at once feeling hot tears run down my face.

"Oh no. Maxie I'm so sorry." He said taking me into a big hug. "I must've made it really hard huh? And then I turned around and yelled at you twice. God I'm such a dope."

"No you're not." I said playing with a piece of his shirt. The tears had stopped coming and frankly I didn't even know why they had started. Maybe it was the atmosphere. "You were just following your heart."

"Yeah right you're just trying to cheer me up using that cliché line. Plus, my heart didn't do much for you in the end did it?" he said still holding me.

I laughed a little. "It did actually. I like being this close to you." I said burying my head in his chest. I felt his hand rubbing my back and I relaxed a lot more.

"So does this mean you want to be with me Max?"

I lifted my head up and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Yes it does."

I leaned my head in slowly and felt the breath of his lips hit mine. They slowly connected and at that moment I couldn't believe what had just happened. Tyson and I had kissed!

(End Flashback)

Since then we've been closer than ever and I've loved every second of it. This was the second time we had visited my secret place. Tyson suddenly opened his eyes from his place on my chest and yawned. He stretched out before smiling. "That was the best sleep I've ever gotten." He said smiling. "I'm sorry you didn't get any sleep because of me."

I smiled and flicked him on his nose. "How could I go to sleep when you were talking about me in your sleep for half the time?"

His face turned red. "R-really? What did I say?" he said sitting up.

"How you thought I was the sexiest being alive, stuff like that." I said smirking.

He smiled before pushing me lightly against the wall. "At least it was true." He said smiling. His lips had barely brushed mine's when his phone suddenly rang loudly. He groaned before falling backwards on his back with me in between his spread legs. He put one hand behind his head and the other took his phone from his pocket. He then winked at me before putting the phone to his ear. "Hey Tala."

"…"

"As if! He's blackmailing me to do it."

"…"

"Yeah I know right?"

"…"

"Wait seriously!?"

"…"

"Yeah I can't wait! Oh and I'll do the quiz too! Bye Tal!"

He hung up the phone before slipping it back into his pocket. He motioned with one finger for me to come to him and I smiled and lay down next to him. "So I'm guessing that was Tala?"

"Yup, he's got an interesting plan to get Kai and Ray together." He said turning on his side and slipping a hand around my waist.

I moved closer to him so that our bodies were touching before putting my hands back around his neck. "Is that the one you told me about today?"

"Yup."

"So shouldn't we be issuing that plan? It's almost 6."

"What? Are you serious? Dammit! I didn't get any make out time." He said pouting.

"There'll be time for that later come on." I said standing. He sighed loudly before gathering our coats and following me out of the secret cave.

(Tala's POV)

"Bryan I'm cold give me some cover." I said taking the blanket away from the lavender haired boy. He sighed before pulling me as close as he could while staying attached to our seatbelts. I put my head on his shoulder. "Brian is something wrong? I didn't make you mad did I? You can have the cover if you want."

He smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "You did nothing wrong, I'm just kind of scared of heights is all." He said looking out the window.

I held his muscular arm tightly. "I'm here right? Just hold my hand all the way until we land k?"

"Ok."

"We're ready for you to land!" the pilot said opening the door of the jet.

I sighed and stood up making sure that my red hair was flattened beneath my beanie. I then grabbed Bryan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before walking to the open door. It was almost night out as the sun was setting and it looked simply beautiful from this height. Bryan held onto my arm as we both prepared to land. Well jump actually. Turns out the only way to get to where Kai and the others are staying is to jump from a plane or risk getting lost in the woods. "You ready?" I said pecking Bryan on his cheek.

He nodded slowly and I smiled before jumping out of the plane with Bryan right behind me. This was going to be a great Christmas!

* * *

Me: Sorry I had to cut this short but I hope you guys liked the surprise guests. Unfortunately I couldn't fit in Kai and Ray's special moment because I don't want to take too long to update so I promise it will be in the next uber chapter. I'm thinking the next one's going to be good because Tyson, Max, Tala, and Bryan are going to start Operation Get Them Together or OGTT for short. It's planned to be both humorous and fluffy at the same time so review and keep reading!

Tala: WAIT! Tell them about Tyson and Max's quiz!

Me: Oh yeah. Ok bonus scene people! And don't worry for all you Kai/Ray fans out there they will have a scene like this soon as well but a lot more… You'll see.

Tala: Basically it's about the seme uke quiz I sent to Tyson's phone. I wanted to see who would be which between them. Tyson and Max just take the quiz but Kai and Ray? Not so much.

Me: On to the bonus!

* * *

"Hey Maxie look I got my quiz scores back!" Tyson said showing me the phone.

"What's it say? You're an uke aren't you?"

"Nope! Says here I'm and 90% doggy seme."

"80% doggy seme?"

"Yeah! Here let me read the description. You are 90% seme. You can only be tamed by your partner when you feel like being the princess for a day. You are incredibly loyal and loving of your uke and most of the time are very very protective, often getting jealous easily. You can also be as adorable as you like while still maintaining your personality making you the perfect fit for a doggy that is unbelievably loyal to its mate." After he finished reading he kissed me on the nose before smiling.

"Aww that's so cute! You are adorable just like a little puppy!" I said patting him on his head.

He growled. "Don't treat me like some cute animal babe, you're my mate." He said smirking.

I blushed being referred to as Tyson's mate. "Let me take the quiz."

He gave me his phone and ten minutes later my results came back. I opened them and gasped. "I'm a 95% cute uke?"

He laughed. "Read the description."

"You are the cutest of the cute, often being praised by many for your upbeat attitude and the smile that's always on your face. You intend to live life to the fullest while making lifelong friends that you plan to keep forever. You are the princess of you two but that's not necessarily a bad thing. You would best be paired with the doggy seme that would cherish you and always take care of you no matter what. But be careful because while loyal they also have hearts and there may be times when you need to step in and take the role of seme. Also they get jealous easily so take it easy on them while with unknown guys or girls."

"Perfect." Tyson said smiling at me from his place on my lap. "Told you you're my mate." He said sitting up right with a cocky grin.

"Well maybe I already have a mate. Maybe he treats me better than you." I said jokingly.

"I would tear that bastard to shreds! You're my mate and my mate alone." He said getting on his hands and knees while on top of me. I looked up at his serious expression and laughed. He really did get jealous easily.

* * *

What'd you think? Mini story that I got from an Inuyasha fanfic. Sadly I don't remember what it was called or where I read it so if you have any ideas their welcome. Other than that review tell me what you thought about the chapter!

P.S: Sorry this chapter was a lot more Tyson/Max than planned but I hope you enjoyed it. If it was too much just leave a review and I promise to ease up a little. There just so darn adorable!!1!1!!!ONE11!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Aw noes! Not the most positive reviews but I guess I did go overboard on the TxM so there will be NONE in this chapter. Also this chapter is extremely bi-polarish. It's very sad and then happy soooo yeah. Enjoy the disclaimer! (Disclaimer's ROX .)

P.S: I'd like to tell you this is one of the largest chapter's I've ever written. Actually it is the largest chapter I've ever written. It's sort of the climax because were winding down until Christmas comes. By the way it's now December 23rd the day before Christmas Eve. I think I accidentally skipped a day but we're getting closer and closer to the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Sadly I don't. I don't. Too bad I don't. Cuz I don't. Ok enough stalling on the Chapter name!

Chapter NAME!: Chapterrrrrr 9? OMG I've never written a story this long before! Thanks to all my supporters! Seriously thank you. You guys review after like 2 minutes and it just makes me want to keep writing but enough rambling. Enjoy Chapter 9!

(Tyson's POV)

I can't believe that bastard is blackmailing me. He's so lucky Tala had this planned out or else I would have said… Dammit I would have been screwed either way. Anyways right now Max and I are out looking for Tala and Bryan. Apparently they landed in a big pile of snow and are stuck or something. Either way Kai and Ray don't suspect a thing and this plan should go off without a hitch. By the end of today they won't be able to go a second without thinking about each other. Max already took care of the girls today by treating them to a mud bath and stuff so there should be no problems whatsoever. At least I hope so. Things don't usually go as planned. Anyways, time to start OGTT!

"Tala we're by right next to the giant oak tree with the little heart in it so where are-. Oh there you are." I closed the cell phone and walked over to the giant snow mound that half of Tala's body was sticking out of. "So care to explain?"

"Bryan crashed us into a pile of snow because he thought it would be a softer landing." Tala said throwing a glare at the teen who was also sticking out of the snow waist up.

"Look I'm just not used to heights ok? Now Tyson will you do us a favor and get us out of here?" he said looking at me.

I sighed before getting a stick and poking at the snow. "I dunno it's pretty hard. How long were you guys in here before you finally had the sense to call me?"

"About three hours." Tala said yawning.

I sweat dropped. "How am I supposed to get you out then?"

"You have a beyblade don't you?"

"Oh yeah." I said scratching my chin. "Max do you think Draciel could melt the ice?"

"He should." Max said taking out his blade. He set it up before aiming straight at the ice. "Go Draciel!" he shouted as the blade flew right on top of the hardened ice. It spun around in perfect balance when Max suddenly shouted for it to observe the water. The top spun faster and faster gaining up more and more speed causing the ice around it to start to crack and get flung into the air. After about 5 minutes of excavation the ice finally cracked all the way around and broke into many pieces freeing the freezing Russians.

Bryan sighed and touched his toes. "God that feels so much better." He said smiling a little.

"Yeah thanks Max. Now as for our current situation?"

"It's 8 o'clock and we have yet to even start OGTT." I said with a sigh.

"And I'm guessing the girls will be back soon as well."

"Then that leaves ussss"

"About 10 minutes."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically.

"Damn this is way off schedule."

"Max when is the thing?" Tala said as we started walking back towards the house. Max and Tala were in the front with Bryan and I taking up the rear.

"9 o'clock."

"And the other thing?"

"8:45"

"So that means-"

"Yeah!"

"With the-"

"Uh huh!"

"And the-"

"Nope."

"Why nope?"

"The thing isn't until tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah so that means Ray-"

"Uh huh."

"With the thingy or the other thingy?"

"The blue thingy."

Bryan and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders totally clueless.

"Alright we can still pull this off then!" Tala shouted throwing a fist in the air.

"Soo anyone want to explain what just happened?" Bryan said as we neared the house.

"You'll see." Tala said winking at my blonde.

"Yup. It'll be fireworks tonight." Max said smiling and winking back.

Bryan and I sweat dropped still totally clueless. Weirdly enough I was the one that came up with the plan and I didn't even know what they were talking about.

(Ray's POV)

Awkward doesn't even begin to describe the time Kai and I had while Tyson and Max were gone. Tyson wasn't here to pick fights with Kai and Max wasn't here to talk to me. Then again Mariah and Hilary were gone too so it was really quiet except for the sound of Kai's shower running. Images images images. Gah! Stop! I put up the last ornament of the Christmas tree and stepped back to admire my work. I truly was brilliant. What other person do you know that can put up an entire tree by themselves? Don't answer that. Anyways Kai has been in the shower for a while now so it's just been me all downstairs in my lonesome. Speaking of lonesome Tyson and Max have been out for awhile as well. This was supposed to be a Christmas vacation everyone was supposed to enjoy but so far it's just been filled with embarrassing and awkward moments. Christmas Eve is in 2 day's for Kami's sake! I sighed before realizing that sooner or later my boredom would get the best of me and I might just have to try to talk to Kai. So I decided to call Max to see what he was up to. Hopefully they wouldn't be too far away it was getting dark. I dialed the number but sighed remembering we didn't have a signal. I walked upstairs and decided to just go to sleep. No one was even trying to spend any time with me and to tell you the truth I was jealous. Tyson had Max and Max had Tyson. Kai was well, I don't know but he seemed to be used to operating alone. I wasn't. I walked past the bathroom to head to our room when a sudden noise caught my attention. (Insert promised special scene here!)

I slowly put my ear to the door with my heart pounding like a drum. What was Kai doing? Was he ok? Did he accidentally bust his head open because he dropped the soap? Images Images images. Dammit! Stop that! I listened closely and could definitely make out some kind of noise in the bathroom while the shower was running. I slowly opened the door making sure to hold on the creaky parts so that they wouldn't make a sound and get me pounded. Besides, a peak wouldn't hurt. I opened the door a little further and could see Kai's elbow moving. Maybe he was washing his hair or something. I heard the noise again but almost gasped when I realized it sounded like a groan. Not even a groan. A pleasure filled moan. It was light but sounded so loud and clear coming from him. I opened the door even wider so that I could see the outline of Kai's body in the mirror. The shower window was foggy but I could see clearly from here that Kai was totally in shape. My face turned red as I stepped in even more. I was planning an excuse if I had gotten caught when Kai suddenly caused me to almost faint. I didn't make a move and listened as best I could. "R-Ray. Mmn." He said so lightly I could barely hear. My eyes widened and I panicked. I made a move to get out of the bathroom but in my effort the door creaked loudly. I heard a gasp and I ran back into my room quickly before jumping in Tyson's bed with my heart pounding like I had never felt before. I lay there for awhile just wondering what exactly it was that I had heard. The door to our room suddenly opened and I sat up quickly with my face as red as a peach. Apple I mean. Make that apple. You know what no. Take an apple and multiply its color by 1000 times then you would see how red I was. (END SCENE)

"Ray. I'm sorry." He said going to sit on our bed. He was clad only in boxers and I tried my best not to look at him.

"What're you sorry for Kai?" I said a little too quickly still avoiding his gaze.

"Ray you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's just that my body's been having these urges that I've never felt before." He said lowly.

I suddenly felt some regret and turned around resting my knees on my chin. "What kind of urges?"

"Urges I've never ever felt before. To kiss someone, hug someone, to be loved by someone. It's weird huh?"

"Yeah it is."

"I'm guessing that's how Mao felt about you." He said putting on some pajama pants.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I wonder if it's this holiday actually."

"It's possible." I said trying to keep my answers lower than three words.

Kai sighed and stood up. "I'm guessing you probably don't feel like talking huh? You've been avoiding me for awhile now."

I looked up at him to see him mimicking my movement. He was also holding his knees in a cute way. "No Kai it's not that it's just that…. you're confusing me. All this stuff about the mistletoe. You've kissed me twice already Kai and its giving me mixed feelings." I said coming all out at once. "How am I supposed to know how you really feel about me?"

(Kai's POV)

"How I really feel?" I said looking into the neko-jin's eyes.

"Yes Kai. It's usually around this time of the year that feelings like these are brought out so you doing this is just sending my mind in circles." He got up and sat next to me on the bed before putting his hand over mines. "Just tell me. Who is it that you're having urges for?"

My face went totally red as I saw Ray lean in closer to me, his face just inches away from my own. "W-who I have urges for?" I stuttered backing up. My heart felt like a thousand butterflies were just fluttering around in it. Ray leaned in closer his arm now touching mine. I can't take this! It's way too much. Got to get out of this situation. Who do I have urges for? Come on come on think! "T-Tyson." I said quickly shutting my eyes at the giant lie. TYSON!? DAMMIT OF ALL PEOPLE! I opened one eye and saw Ray just staring at me. My heart felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of it when I said that but looking at Ray's face made it feel like it had been replaced with a bigger one. His face showed hurt, betrayal. It pained me to see him like that. "Ray-"

"Oh. T-that's good then." He said backing away from me. Tears were in his eyes and he stood up. "I-I've got to go finish cleaning." He managed to sputter out before running out of the room.

"Ray wait!" I shouted running after him. He ran down the stairs ignoring me so I caught him by his arm once we had reached the bottom. I turned him around to face me seeing the pain I had caused him. "I didn't mean-"

The door to the house suddenly burst open and my eyes widened as I saw Tala, Bryan, Tyson and Max walk in. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Tala shouted loudly and with a giant smirk on his face. He then looked at us and blinked.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tyson said with a smirk towards me and Ray.

Ray snatched his hand away before glaring at him. "No you weren't." he said coldly before walking into the training area towards the back.

"What's wrong with the kitten?" Tala asked taking off his coat.

I looked down at the floor. "Nothing. Just stressing out because of the holidays I guess." I said lowly.

"Well the stressing out is over because I'm here now!?" Tala said walking over to me and throwing an arm around my shoulder. I smiled slightly seeing he was trying to cheer me up.

"Kai is something wrong?" Bryan said also walking towards me.

"Its nothing." I said quickly. Bryan looked back towards Tyson and Max who shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm here if you need to talk." Bryan said throwing an arm around my other shoulder. Same old Bryan. Putting his teammates first.

"Hey when's dinner I'm starving." Tyson said looking through the refrigerator.

"Since when aren't you starving?"

"Since when don't you shut up?"

"Since you started eating up the worlds rations." I said smirking.

"I dare you to say that again!" he said balling up his fists.

"Since. You. Started. Eating. Up. Th- Gwah!" He tackled me hard onto the ground again beginning another match of dominance. I had actually picked the fight on purpose. I doubt Ray would be very happy to see Tyson at the current moment. Actually I should probably keep them separated until I tell Ray the truth. I feel like such a coward right now anyways. I was raised in the abbey for Kami's sake! Yet I couldn't confess my feelings. Instead I shifted the blame to Tyson and now I fear that he's in A LOT of trouble if he rubs Ray the wrong way. Images images images. DAMMIT! Anyways Ray is probably pissed at me right now and even more at Tyson. I've got a feeling that if I don't fix this soon I'm going to be the one 'fucking up' our entire Christmas.

(Later at the Christmas feast in Christmas Town)

(Ray's POV)

I couldn't believe Kai had said that. This entire time he led me on he was really after Tyson! I wouldn't put it past that idiot if he knew about it! That bastard! Not only was he screwing over Hilary with Max but now he was screwing over both of them with Kai right underneath their noses? Max had loved that idiot for who knows how long and all he's interested in is being a pimp or whatever he wants to call it. I swear this kid has now got me to angry! "Ray are you ok?" said idiot suddenly said to me from across the table. We were eating in the grand hall of a beautifully Christmas themed mall which had food as far as the eye could see at every store. We had recently settled at a rectangular table with Tyson Hilary and Max on one side and Mao, me, and Tala at the other. Kai and Bryan were at the top and bottom of the table. I didn't answer and simply ignored him while picking at some potatoes. "Hey Ray I asked if you were ok." He said again making me clench the fork.

"Tyson leave him alone and eat your food. Here try some of my cake." She said holding up a piece to his face.

"Ew no. And I was just asking. He's my friend and I wanted to see what was bothering him." He said pushing the cake away.

My teeth clenched and I stood. I couldn't take it any longer. "You know what Tyson!? Your what's bothering me!" I shouted loudly. "You are the most selfish human being on the planet! The only thing you care about is yourself and stuffing your face! You never give a look towards anyone else as long as it benefits you! Did you ever stop to think about how other people felt!?" I shouted causing many looks from the tables surrounding ours but I didn't care.

"Ray I'm sorry I just-"

"Just what!? Huh!? Just looking out for yourself like always!? There isn't any reason you could possibly have for what you did! First you go out with Hilary and then you turn around and cheat on her with Max! At the same time Tyson did you tell either of them that!!?" He stared at me wide-eyed while Max and Hilary just looked at him. "You know you did Tyson but I never said anything! You even kissed her while you were going out with Max thinking no one would notice! But guess what!!! It backfired didn't it!!? And then not only did you cheat on the both of them then you turn around and try to go out with Kai!!! Do you really have no kind of conscience!!? Does it not bother you at all to play your best friends like a game!?"

"I-it's not like that." He said tears forming.

"Then what is it like Tyson!!! Are you just getting as many people to go out with you as you can because your just trying to hide the fact that you're just a mediocre kid who only made friends because of a sport!? You probably don't even think of them as friends do you!? Just stepping stools to get you to the top!? Well guess what Tyson!!! You've never had any real friends and you never will!! You should just go back to Japan and try to be somewhat of a decent human being!!!" I shouted causing everyone in the mall to look at me.

"Ray that's enough!!!" Kai shouted standing up. I glared at Tyson seeing how I had hurt him deeply. I didn't care. He deserved it.

He looked at me through tear filled eyes. "It's not like that. It's just not!" He shouted with tears running down his cheeks. He then fell back in the chair before getting up and running off full speed out of the mall pushing anyone out of his way. I watched him run and slowly what I had just done dawned on me.

Max stood up and glared at me. He actually had hate in his eyes. "I can't believe you Ray!!!" he said before running off after the boy. I looked down.

"Ray. I never knew you had it in you to do that but you did it for all the wrong reasons." Tala said standing up next to me. "Tyson didn't try to go with both of them. He broke up with Hilary about an hour ago and she was perfectly fine with it. Kai you care to tell him the real truth?"

Kai looked up and nodded.

"I'm going to go get the knucklehead. You really should apologize Ray." Tala said before grabbing Bryan's hand and leading him down the hall the others had ran. Hilary got up without a word and followed them leaving me Kai and Mao.

"Ray lets go outside." Kai said taking my hand. He led me through a pair of double doors and into the cool night air. We were at the back of the mall and as far as the eye could see were tons of snow topped trees. There was a flight of stairs below us that would take you straight back to Christmas town.

"I can't believe I overreacted like that." I said feeling tremendous guilt.

"It was natural. And all my fault." He said looking at me.

"Huh?"

"I was scared about what would happen if I would have confessed to you that I liked you back there."

"So you said Tyson." I said lowly.

"Yeah."

"So I just hurt one of my best friend's feelings for no reason. Possibly ruining his entire vacation." I said lowly.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing. Damn I'm so stupid." I said burying my hand into my hair. Kai wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me towards him.

"No you're not." He said lifting my chin up. I looked into his crimson red eyes before putting my arms around his neck. We leaned our heads in close before our lips finally connected. I stood on my toes pulling him closer to me. This was the single best thing of the night. The single great thing of the night. I pulled away from him slowly and put a hand on his chest while looking down.

"So Ray are you happier like this?" Mao's voice suddenly said making me jump. I had completely forgotten about anyone else.

I looked at her and then at the ground. "Y-yeah."

She walked over to me and took my hand in hers. "As long as you are I am too." She said swallowing some of her tears.

I pulled her into a deep hug. "Mao, thank you so much. You were always way better as my best friend anyways." I said smiling.

She smiled. "Yeah I guess that we did have better times when we were friends huh?"

"Yeah we did and I'd like us to stay that way."

"I'd like that a lot too Ray." She said smiling. She then stepped back towards the door. "I'm going to go find the others." She said before walking back into the brightly lit mall. I sighed and put my head on Kai's shoulder.

"This should be one of the best moments of my life yet, Tyson."

"Yeah you're not the only one who needs to apologize." He said putting an arm around me and looking out towards the forest. I looked up at him. "I blackmailed Tyson into making a plan for me to win you." He said lowly. "As you can see it backfired badly."

"I doubt he would even want to see me." I said lowly.

"Not necessarily." A voice said from behind me. Kai and I turned around.

Tyson, Max, and Hilary stood there. Tala and Bryan were behind them along with Mao. "Tyson I'm so sorry." I said quickly. It was the first thing that popped out of my mouth without planning.

He stepped forward. I looked at him before his fist suddenly connected with my cheek sending me to the ground instantly. "You really hurt me back there bastard." He said smirking and offering a hand to help me up.

I smiled and took his hand as he hoisted me up. I had really deserved that. "Do you accept my apology or do I have to take another one to the face?"

"Just one more." He said smiling.

"Make it quick." I braced myself but was suddenly shocked when a snowball hit me in my face. I wiped it off my face quickly just to see Kai get hit in the face as well. I looked towards who threw it to see everyone holding a bunch of snowballs with nowhere to run. Payback's a bitch. But at least my conscience was clear and we still have 2 more days till Christmas! I totally can't wait!

* * *

*cracks knuckles* Gosh this was a killer to type but I seriously hope it was worth it to you guys. Story's not over yet cuz we still got Christmas to look forward to in which a VERY special scene awaits. You know what I'm talkin bout mnhm. Anyways review as always because there's something about this chapter that feels off to me. Maybe it was too rushed. If you think so then just leave a review telling me. Other than that I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope to have the next chapter up soon depending on me reviewsies.

P.S: Are you guys happy? There was like no Tys/Max in this one! None, Zip, Nada, KAZEEBO! T.T I almost died of cute withdrawal. T.T

P.S.S: LMAO JK

P.S.S.S: Or am I?

Kai: Hey enough blabber you promised us a scene.

Me: Oh yeah…. About that…

Kai: You didn't forget about it did you?

Me: Who me? No way. Um on to the-

Max: ON TO THE BONUS FIC!

Me: Was that necessary?

Max: Yes, yes it way.

Me: Oh yeah and I kind of forgot because this was important but the bonus scenes take place between the chibi versions of everyone. So you might want to read the other one with that in mind or just skip them and read ahead. Either way enjoys!

* * *

"Ok I got them back." Kai said as he opened up his phone.

"What's it say?"

"What's this word mean?" Kai said pointing to a word on the screen.

"Seme? That means 'dominant'. Basically the one who wears the pants in the relationship." I said smiling.

"Ok but we both wear pants."

"Kai it's an expression. It means the one who takes charge in the relationship."

"Ooooh. Ok my quiz says I'm a 120% clueless seme."

My eyes widened. "L-let me see." I said taking the phone away.

"What does that mean?" he said relaxing into my lap.

"Here let me read it. You are a clueless seme. You are either not used to relationships like this or this is your first one but regardless you care very much about your partner. Many times you ask questions but that just makes you all the more of a better seme who cares about how he/she interacts with his/her partner. You're probably a lot more silent than other people mainly keeping to yourself so it takes a special group of people to open you up and an even more special uke to get you to love another. Your perfect match is then the loyal uke who will stick by you and always seem to be by your side no matter what happens." I finished with a smile and kissed Kai on his cheek causing him to blush. "You're so cute Kai."

He blushed and sat up straight. "Don't call me cute, I'm not cute." He said trying to keep up the tough guy act.

I giggled. "Then what are you?"

"I'm handsome."

I laughed and kissed him on his cheek again. "Your adorable."

He blushed even harder and decided to change the subject. "What did your scores say?"

"50% loyal uke and 50% chibi seme."

"And that means?"

"I'm always loyal to my mate." I kissed him lightly. "That's you. And I'm my inner self only comes out when around the right person." I kissed him again getting on top of him. "That's also you."

He smiled. "Good because I would love to see the inner Ray in this position." He said with a coy smile.

I blushed realizing I was on my hands and knees. "Your such a pervert Kai." I said smiling and getting off of him. He laughed before standing up and yawning.

"Frankly I started welcoming the name pervert."

"Because you are."

"And you're not Mr. Peeping Tom?"

I blushed. "Sh-shut up Kai."

* * *

Otay that was the official ending to this SUPER UBER OGTT chapter of which I hope you enjoyed. Tala and Bryan are going to have the quiz in the next chapter so review and remember the story is not over yet! I really look forward to your reviews every time I publish this story. Its thanks to you guys I've even gotten this far. So in honor of you I decided to list all my reviewers.

P power

Black Angel Falling

Suzanne

ILoveKaiHiwatari

Chocolatexloverx16

Marishka91

Kinomiya

Chaseha-Wing

xHitsulover

Bitbeast89

ALL OF YOU GUYS SHOULD GET FREE ICE CREAM!!!! Sadly I don't gots any but you guys have made this author so happy I don't know what to do. It's for this reason this chapter is dedicated to you guys. I'm sorry if I sound a little lame but it's just that I've never gotten such a positive response from any of my stories. Thank you guys so much. T.T


End file.
